Treacherous Love
by Stephanie Jean Snape
Summary: Revised version of Unfair Love. Hermione finds that even though he puts up a strong front deep down he is amazing. SS/HG Read, Review and Enjoy
1. Chpt 1 The Beginning

**Treacherous Love**

**By: Stephanie Jean Snape**

In this story Dumbledore didn't die and the war has not started yet. I own nothing of J.K Rowling. Please enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

The last and final year. Realization had not sunk into her over processed brain yet. This would be her last year at Hogwarts; at least as a student. Her safe haven and the place she felt most at please would soon not be her home anymore. So much had changed since her first year. Hermione was no longer the frumpy and average girl that no one saw but she was still the resident know-it-all in Hogwarts. The summer after sixth year, Hermione started to train for the impending war that would wage. When she was not reading she filled her time with working out, training her body so she would be prepared for whatever she might face. It was all she could do with her time; since the beginning of the summer tragedy after tragedy had occurred and all she could do to get away from the sadness was to keep herself as busy as possible.

Almost all girls in her year used make up like it were going out of style. However, Hermione she had an immense dislike for the stuff. Ginny had persuaded her to use some cover up but that was all the extent that the youngest Weasley's influence could go. In Hermione's own opinion the amount of time taken to make her pretty and perfect was best used studying. Her course load was immense, filled with advanced classes which left her with very little social life and no time for making herself presentable to others. Intelligence was her greatest strength, as was very evident in that she had always been top of her year by a marginal degree the past six years. The youngest Weasley always pushed her to dress more lady-like so she could attract a boy, thus getting married. Hermione knew she was no beauty and that were was a slim chance that she would date let alone get married. Her intelligence could not stop her from not setting her alarm and sleeping in, however.

Running to her class, her legs burned like they never had before. She had been so sure this morning that even though she had slept in she would have enough time to get to the library to grab some books for an assignment and make it to the dungeons in time. Today seemed to be going downhill quickly as she checked her watch to realize that she was already ten minutes late to Potions, of all classes.

Severus sneered as he looked at the pitiful class that was his seventh year outstanding potion students. He let his critical eyes drag over everyone as they brewed. His eyes kept being pulled to her seat as he wondered where his top student was. He could never admit it aloud; it was only reflected in his markings. Suddenly, the door banged open as the girl in question ran into the room, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. His eyes lay upon the large book bag beside her already packed-full school bag; he understood where she had been, of course. Before heading to his chambers he did rounds through much of the school, including the library. Every night she would be sitting at her own personal table, books piled high, absorbing all the knowledge she could. The same rounds were taken in the morning, and she would already be there, her nose in a book again.

"You're late," he sneered as she sat down, pulling out her books in a hurry. Silence filled the room as all eyes were on the two of them. He watched as her eyes grew wide and pride filled him that even after nearly two decades of teaching he could inspire fear in the bravest of them.

"Sorry, sir," she whispered, her head bowed, waiting for her punishment. At least she had gotten all the books she would need. His detentions always ran late, meaning no library for her tonight. Knowing Snape and his cruelty, her nightly run would have to be cancelled as well. His glare pieced right through her. He would always be the one person that could instill fear inside of her with just one look. His critical eye studied her. She knew he secluded her from the rest of the students; every year she never had a partner and her brewing was critically remarked upon, even her essays. It seemed he used bottle after bottle of red ink on her work, even going as far as to adding an extra page of comments. His cruel words never made it to her papers, but were actually very useful, with several hints and suggestions of books that would have more information. It was hard to understand how a man that was so rude and cruel in person could be somewhat kind in his marking.

"That will be twenty points and detention for your constant need to obtain information even if it means missing part of my class," he stated. "Tonight at six. If you are late again I will make it another fifty points, and two more detentions."

"Yes, sir." Hermione broke eye contact with him. She could stare death in the face, but Snape was not a man that you defied. Even if he chose to embarrass her, she would put up no fight against his verbal onslaught. She would continue to admire him as she always did, regardless of any embarrassment or awkwardness his comments would cause.*

*reason for that change was that you've already said he inspires fear in her. It's either she fears him or she's submissive to him, so I just changed it. If she fears him, she fears him...and submission can be added into the story later. Sorry, it was just an awkward change.

"Directions are on the board. Ingredients in the storage room. I also expect two feet on the potion, its basic uses, and description of every ingredient – as well as their uses," he stated as a round of groans broke through the room. Hermione simply sighed, writing in her planner, which was still alive through all the wear and tear she had put it through.

"Thanks, Hermione, way to ruin our night," Ron groaned as everyone glared at her.

*Severus watched as a blush rose and covered her face. He knew she would have no problem producing a quite credible paper; her chosen friends were another story in itself.

He had never understood her choice in friends. There was no denying that she was most likely the smartest witch to ever walk these halls, yet her social skills were something she never flourished at. The two dunderheads' need to keep her as their friend had left her unmoved in the socially awkward level since she had come to Hogwarts. She had no other friends besides Potter and the two Weasley's. It seemed that not only did the boys monopolize her friend pool; they stopped any and all chance of dating for the young girl. The youngest Weasley was attractive to boys, and seemed to date every eligible young man. It was as if she stole every boy's glance, leaving nothing for Hermione. Even Krum had been chased away from her. She was socially awkward in every sense, and until her friends relinquished some control she would continue to be so.

"Silence. To work, and don't forget the Figgle wings," Severus snarled. Everyone quieted, but the glares to Hermione continued as she began the task of setting up her cauldron and retrieving her ingredients. He sat at his desk, watching as she copied the board into her large book of notes.

Hermione diverted her attention to her potion once her notes were complete. Ever since starting Potions, she had added every potion Snape taught her into her book, often having to magically increase the size to add even more notes and papers.

Content that everyone was finally working on their potions, he took up marking the many papers he assigned to his students. After so many years of assigning paper after paper it became a useless mean, as barely any student was an exceptional writer and researcher. Sadly, most of his students put hardly any effort into the essays they were assigned. They gave the bare bones of information that was requested, except one. His eyes could not be persuaded to stop taking glances at her, though. Her hair was in a tight bun as she expertly stirred her potion, adding ingredients at certain specific times. She was a very talented witch. He pushed her so much because she had talent, immense talent, and he hoped she would use that and become a Master in Potions. Every mistake she, made he criticized her; even her essays, though long and filled with information, could use much more.

She was indeed a diamond in the rough. Severus knew he could never obtain such purity with his past. He had never had a relationship; only the whores in Knockturn Alley and the many death eater women that flung themselves at him for use of his tool. He had much respect for a woman who respected herself, remaining chaste and pure for so long. Innocence was a rare find in these times, most girls had had their first tussle in the bed sheets by the time they were sixteen, if not sooner. How things used to be so different when he had gone to school; letting his eyes roam across the room, it was most likely that she was the last pure seventh year. Whenever he happened upon her she always looked so lost and alone. He understood what she went through; his entire childhood, his intelligence secluded him and soon it became everything that he had. Suddenly, his eyes became alert as he saw Longbottom lean towards her whispering to her.

"Hermione, I need your help," Neville pleaded. Hermione looked at his potion. It was abysmal, of course. How he had made it into advanced potions was beyond her. The potion was supposed to be a dark green, and his was a light blue. She knew instantly that he had forgot to put in the Figgle wings, but with one look at Snape, she knew he was watching, and she couldn't afford to spend another night in detention.

"I'm sorry Neville... I can't. I have so many assignments to do. I can't be stuck in detention again, and you know him - he always knows when I help you," Hermione whispered, watching Neville's face fall. She frowned and turned back to her potion. Everyone knew she hated being interrupted while brewing, but she felt so bad for Neville; he was the brunt of Snape's torment. Hermione knew the reason why Neville did so badly on his potions; he spent all of his time on Herbology and not enough on any other subject. She loved her friends, but the thought of spending another night in detention made her cringe. All the extra assignments she got from her teachers to make her working portfolio look amazing left little time for relaxation, let alone detention. Early on, she had set a standard of what would always be expected of her, making each assignment longer and harder for her to fill with information.

Returning to her potion, it was not long before she felt the shadow fall over her and his breath beside her as he looked at her potion. She knew instantly he would make a comment of how to improve her potion, but his tone and way of saying it made it seem rude and condescending. And still she would write it down in her textbook for future reference.

"Crush the Getty nut more before adding it," he stated, standing erect before leaving her to make notes in her textbook.

Coming to his worst student, all he could do was sneer. He had seen the two whispering, and thought for sure that she was helping him and he was just slow to put the ingredients in to change the potion back to its proper color. Stupid boy, always forgetting his Figgle wings time and time again; never had he met a student that ruined more cauldrons.

"What is this?" he sneered as the chubby boy peered up at him, fright in his eyes. "Did you forget Figgle wings, which I clearly stated to the class not to forget?" He watched the boy nod in shame as the room once again went silent. Sometimes he really hated his job; he had clear and simple instructions. All you had to do was read the board; yet that simple task seemed so hard for some. Such simple potions could be made satisfactory just by following the directions; it took a skilled potioneer who understood the relationships between ingredients and their uses to make an exceptional potion.

"Don't tell me the amazing Ms. Granger didn't tell you what to put in to change the potion and correct it like she always does." He peered between the two. Neville shook his head but somehow he didn't believe it like the Granger girl to not help one of her friends. His robes billowed around him as he stood behind Granger to look at her once again perfect potion boiling away almost complete.

"Did you help him?" he asked as she shook her head. He snorted. "Somehow I don't believe you, little miss know-it-all, missing the chance to show what she is made of."

"I swear I didn't, sir," Hermione stated as she sat there watching him with her big brown eyes. A part of his heart lurched for her, but he quickly placed it aside to punish her.

"Because of your constant need to show off, that will be a two foot essay on what went wrong with Longbottom's potion, what would go wrong if used. And just because I am feeling extra giving to everyone because of your foolish mistake, another two foot essay due the day after tomorrow on the Veritaserum potion that we will be starting soon." He watched everyone glare at the two. He smirked. That ought to knock her down a peg or two. He instantly regretted it, though, as she frowned, bowing her head in defeat.

"Get back to work. Longbottom, bottle some of your potion and give it to Ms. Granger for her assignment; you will be serving detention tonight with Filch," he added as he stalked* to his desk and sat down. Ah, finally things were as they should be.

He watched as Longbottom carefully bottled some of his potion and gave it to Hermione, who quickly grabbed it and put it in her bag after labeling it. She kept her head down, not looking at everyone as they glared at her. A constant frown was plastered to her face as she finished her well-made potion. Finished, she bottled her potion, labeling it before walking up to his desk. The student who annoyed him the most, Malfoy, finished as well and seemed to be jogging to get to his desk before the Granger girl. Before the girl could even reach out her hand to place the potion on his desk, Malfoy shoved her hard. She fell to the ground, her potion cracking against the cement and turning black.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood," the boy drawled as he looked at his teacher with a smirk. Oh how he hated the self-righteous, ignorant boy. But his father had influence, and he didn't feel like being tortured at the next death eater meeting because he told off his son.

"Get off the ground and watch where you are going," Severus said. She looked at him with tears in her eyes as she picked herself up. "Bottle another vial and try not to be so clumsy." He saw her look back at him with hate-filled eyes*. She quickly went to her desk, filled a vial and handed it back into him before swiftly turning and cleaning her desk.

Hermione could not believe the nerve of that man to watch Malfoy purposely push her, and then accuse her of clumsiness. Anger filled her quickly but soon dissipated because she knew it was an unwinnable battle with him. Instead, she finished her potion and cleaned her station so she could use the rest of class to start on her essays. It would be a long night and there would most likely be more assignments from her Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms classes that she had yet to go to. Sighing, she brought out her books and her paper and tuned out everything around her till the end of class. Today had gone downhill quickly, but she was used to challenges, and thrived in proving people wrong.

When the bell rang, her friends did not even wait for her to catch up to them. The seemed to speed down the hall and to their next class, not even sitting by her. Hermione sometimes wished she could just let loose and snap on them and let all the anger out that she had been holding for almost seven years. But she was too nice for that, and too socially awkward to give someone a piece of her mind.

333333333

My new Beta is going through this story and hopefully with some push I will be pumping out more chapters. Thanks to everyone who alerted and reviewed to give me your opinion.

Thanks

Read, Review, Enjoy

Stephanie Jean Snape


	2. Chpt 2 What She Always Wanted

**Treacherous Love**

**By: Stephanie Jean Snape**

**Chapter Two**

**What She's Always Wanted**

Slowly, her day was -finally- coming to an end and she couldn't be more relieved. Every class seemed to drone on forever as if to try to postpone the inevitable. Essay after essay was assigned, day in day out, and she was thankful for the large amount of parchment stacked neatly under her desk from her beginning-of-the-year shopping. Her magical planner was her only grip on solid organization; thank Merlin, she never ran out of room.

Supper was a sordid affair - everyone that had been in her potions class was still ignoring her, with the exception of the occasional glare. She sat at the very end of the table with no one sitting around her besides Neville, who was diligently working on his homework. Finishing her meal as quickly as possible, she took out her essays and started on them, trying her best to ignore the whispering around her. Even her two best friends, Harry and Ron, ignored her as they sat and chatted with their other friends. It was funny - when they needed her she was always there for them, and they were willing to drop all of their problems on her, but when she did something wrong they would turn their backs on her. It was sad that it took six years to realize that who she had thought were her best friends were not friends at all. She simply stayed friends so she has a little bit of what could be called a social life.

Ron and Harry had been pestering her since they returned that summer to make up her mind about her future. They wanted her to be an Auror and join them, but deep down she knew her talents lay in something much greater, maybe even something in Potions. Simply put, the idea of being stuck with her two friends made her cringe. She was tired of being their third wheel, constantly being forgotten about and treated unfairly. The thought of being a potions apprentice was incredibly enticing, but the master she wanted to apprentice to have never taken one, and had made it very clear when she had applied last year that she was the last person he would choose. It would be her dream come true to be his apprentice; she lived to please and he, above all others, was the hardest person to please.

She felt a sudden prickling sensation up her spine, and swept her eyes around the room, trying to discern who was staring. She hated the feeling that someone was watching her, but her fellow students seemed to be minding their own business now. Her eyes were dragged to the head table. Black eyes were watching her. Hermione gasped in the realization that Professor Snape was regarding her intently. Suddenly her felt mind cloudy and she couldn't think straight. It was as if every thought had disappeared from her over worked-brain.

He could not stop himself from looking at her. When she caught him staring at her he looked away, chagrined for doing such a young and naive thing. He liked one of his students and he was ashamed of it. Truth be told, he had never met someone like her; she was so dedicated and determined to succeed. It was not only her intelligence that pulled him to her, but also her simple beauty. She was not a glamorous girl, but she had a refined, classical look that made her immensely appealing to the Potions Master. Remembering last year when he had received her application to be his apprentice, he chuckled. No student had ever dared to apply. And yet, he found himself wondering what the reaction would be if he accepted. Dumbledore had professed a negative opinion when he had told him he had been planning to accept, explaining that she would be too close to danger. Sadly, he had agreed. He kept his eyes firmly diverted until she went back to her work.

Hermione watched him for minutes before coming to the conclusion that he must have just been glancing around the great hall, and happened to be looking at her right at the moment she looked up at him. _Foolish girl,_ she thought. _H_e _would not be staring at __you. Why__ he would be doing that? __H__e hate__s you._ She tried to return her attention to the pile of homework. She still had an hour left till she was required to be at her detention, and she did not plan to be late. And yet... a blush rose at the thought that someone had been looking at her. She just wished for someone who would want to look at her with passion in their eyes.

"Hey, Herms?" Ron asked, using the nickname she hated so much. "Can you help Harry and me with our potions essay tonight?"

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes as she looked up to her two "friends", who were sitting three seats from her and had not talked to her all day aside from the complaining and huffing she tried to tune out.

"I'm sorry, guys, I can't," she replied, looking back down to her essay and breaking eye contact with them.

"Come on! It's your fault we got the extra essay anyway! The least you can do is help us with it!" Ron glared at her. Hermione's fingers twitched as she set down her quill, failing to calm the anger she felt rising in her. She lifted her gaze to him.

"Professor Snape was going to give us that homework anyway, so, Ronald, the _least_ I can do is ignore you and tell you, once again, _to do your own work_. You know he can tell when I write your essays for you because I can't write like a moron," she spat.

She turned away and went back to her work, seething. She was past caring as she heard Ron muttering under his breath. They ignored her all day, and then asked her for her help? Surely they new it was not going to happen. She took a calming breath and focused her on studying Neville's potion to begin her long essay.

When it came to head to detention, she had managed to finish the essay on Neville's potion, and was part-way through the essay on the proper potion they had done in class. Her other assignments would have to be done tonight. She would go without much sleep tonight and get ahead, leaving her able to get to bed early tomorrow night. Ignoring her "friends", she packed up and left the great hall.

Her thoughts wandered as she headed to the dungeons. It was not like she was unused to having friends. Before she had come to Hogwarts, she had had no friends; in her old school no one wanted to be friends with a brainy child who had been advanced several grades. Years younger than everyone else, so she had gone day in day out with no friends and no one to talk to. She had sat at her own table during lunch, reading by herself. Sometimes she had liked the seclusion; it had given her time to think and process all that she learned. The loneliness, however, had not truly settled in until she came to Hogwarts.

She knocked on the classroom door and waited for a reply. The door opened, and all she could see was his back he was stalked back to his desk. Placing her books at her desk, she turned and moved to stand in front of his desk and await his directions. Patiently, she waited as he went through his papers. His head lifted and he looked at her.

"Go through the ingredient stores and organize them alphabetically. You will also need to move them into new vials - without magic. Some of them are very dangerous when mixed with magic," he said without ire. She nodded, noticing he lacked the normal edge to his tone. She was headed to the supply room when he cleared his throat. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"I am presuming that you finished the essay I assigned you regarding Longbottom's potion. I would like to see it." Hermione pulled the parchment from her bag and handed it to him. He gave her a curt nod and she began her detention, surprised that he was giving her something that was not only easy, but also something that she enjoyed doing.

Severus watched her as she all but ran into his storage room, appreciating the long legs visible under her skirt's hem. Mentally shaking himself. he looked at her essay and began marking. Smirking, he read through her perfect writing, marveling how precise she had been. Of course she would strive to achieve an O on it, the same as every essay she had ever written, and she would get no less. Even though he it was by circumstances necessary to show dislike for her, there was no denying that she did her assignments and work perfectly.

He was a lecherous fool to fall for the Gryffindor Princess, the female of the Golden Trio. He loved the fight she had inside of her; no one at the Gryffindor table would have expected her to be so forward and upfront to Weasley. He had been unable to keep his eyes from her and watch her eyes fill with fire as she snapped at the boy, revealing the quick, acerbic wit he knew she possessed. He could not help but smirk as their pleas for help were quickly silenced. He was unsure as to when thoughts of this nature pertaining to the young woman had begun their debut in his head, but it was surprisingly pleasant... Another mental shake, and he managed to push thoughts of her out from his mind. His quill scratched across parchment as he carried on with his marking while she continued with her detention.

Hermione was becoming frustrated as she flicked back her bangs again. She had been stubbornly waiting too long to get a haircut. Giving up, she pinned them back with a simple charm and swore to seek out Ginny to get the haircut the other girl had been offering for the last few months. Finding the repetition of moving ingredients from vial to vial and relabeling them relaxing, her mind wandered to the man that was sitting at his desk a few feet away. She wanted to hate the crush and admiration that had developed for the sour man. He treated her so terribly (and every other student aside from his own House), but she was unable to push thoughts of him from her mind. As a master of potions, he was beyond her reach; besides, he would most likely prefer a more experienced and attractive person than herself.

Hermione knew she was no beauty, if the observation that no boy had ever taken an interest besides Krum (and even then he was chased away quite easily by Harry and Ron) was anything to go on. And still...she did yearn for a partner, however futile it was. She knew of no one who could intellectually stimulate her and find her attractive.

After she had finished her task, Hermione exited the storage room to see Professor Snape's head bent over his desk writing furiously, most likely destroying someone's essay with his scathing commentary in red ink. Clearing her throat, his quill still and he looked up at her, the weight of his piercing black eyes of his pinning her easily.

"You have two hours left in your detention, Miss Granger. If you've finished early, you may mark these first year papers." He indicated a large stack on the side of his desk, a chair waiting for her. Amazed, she sat and picked up the first paper and filled a quill with red ink. His presence so close to her was driving her crazy. Eventually, she managed to push the thought of him out of her head. The quiet of the room was punctuated with the scratching of their quills, and she scoffed at such poorly-written essays. It seemed as if the first years barely cared about their marks.

"The students don't seem to care," Severus said, interrupting her train of thought. She looked at him searchingly with her deep brown eyes.

"I can see that...most of them don't know how to formulate a simple sentence." Hermione looked at the essay that she had, red comments filled in every available space. "I don't know how you can put up with such ignorance." She took pride in her work, but sometimes she felt that everyone else merely skipped along, doing the bare minimum.

"It is dunderheads like these that make me loathe teaching; but once in a while someone comes along who truly appreciates the work and tries their best." He smiled wryly. Hermione smiled, delighted that she was having a conversation with her surly Potions professor for the first time. She had attempted discussions on potion ingredients with him in the past, but he was always cold and formal during those interactions, providing short, clipped answers. The Professor Snape in front of her now had no chill in his silky voice, and she let it run over her, relishing in what seemed to be a conversation between intellectual equals.

"You're must have boundless patience. I would be too frustrated to teach," Hermione professed. Severus set down his quill and leaned back in his chair, measuring her with his eyes. Hermione watched him with an air of interest as she watched his body covered in black stretch along the chair.

"What is it that you will do after school?" he asked, his black eyes searching her brown.

"You sound like Harry and Ron...they have been pestering me about it since summer's end; they want me to be an Auror." Hermione replied, trying to keep the exasperation from her voice.

"What do you _want_ to be, though?" he pressed, and saw her smile. Apparently no one else has asked her what she truly wanted.

"I would like to become a master in potions, then move into researching." She smiled hesitantly, waiting for the return of his snide tongue telling her it was a stupid.

"It is an obtainable goal. Are you aware of what a Potions mastery requires?" Hermione nodded. She had researched it thoroughly when she realized that potions were her passion. Four years of training at the most; if she was qualified it could be as little as two. No one besides Professor Snape had been able to do that in such sort of time, and he had, at 21, been the youngest to accomplish it.

"I aim to reach it if I have the opportunity," she said when he seemed to be waiting for a more elaborate answer. Hermione looked down, her hands in her lap as she waited for him to fill the space between them with something other than silence.

"All you need is a Master to take you as an apprentice," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"The only problem I am having is finding a Master to apprentice me. I have been rejected by three already -including you. I somehow have the feeling that Headmaster Dumbledore has something to do with the other two," Hermione confessed, feeling her heart drop. No one was going to accept her if Dumbledore thought her too close to danger. She may be completely naive in some aspects of life, but of the risks of being Harry Potter's muggle-born best friend she was well aware.

"Dumbledore asked me to reject your application last year," Severus replied slowly, the corners or his lips tilting slightly. "But if you are willing, I hope to amend that."

"Are you serious?" Hermione gaped as her heart swelled; feeling so much like it was going to burst from her chest. She was at the edge of her seat; she would not be able to take it if he was joking with her, and unthinkingly took his hands in hers.

"Of course I'm serious, I'm always serious," he scoffed. "Now, if you could please remove your hands from mine." She looked down at her hands enmeshed with his. He watched as she blushed and snatched her hands back. Her embarrassment warred with excitement on her face as he watched her squirm in her seat, practically vibrating. He glanced at his watch wishing her gone before she started crying. He was not one well-equipped for dealing with crying females.

"Your detention is over, you may go." He flipped his pocket watch shut, tucking it away. She reluctantly got up and replaced her belongings in her bag before turning back to him.

"When can I start my apprenticeship?" she asked eagerly.

"I will have to clear it with Dumbledore, then speak with your other professors first; within the month for certain. You will be doing menial tasks at first, like refilling the potion stores for the Infirmary. It will be long hours, but with your help I will be able to get start in the work that is expected of me to apprentice you," Severus replied, watching her nod in barely-contained excitement. Oh Merlin, what had he gotten himself into? How he would survive with having her beside him every day, always there wishing to please, was beyond him.

"Of course sir, thank you so much!" She smiled blindingly.

"Yes, now get out," he demanded. She left his classroom with an ever-expanding smile and a spring in her step. It was only nine, but he knew he should broach the subject with Dumbledore now. Walking over to the floo, he steeled himself to win the argument that would come. He was tired of the head master dictating who he would take on as an apprentice, and Granger was the best candidate.

3333333

Chapter redone by my new Beta. Cheers to AMAZING BETA!

Thanks Everyone!

Read, Review and Enjoy!

Stephanie Jean Snape


	3. Chpt 3 Ignorance

**Treacherous Love**

**Stephanie Jean Snape**

**Chapter Three**

**Ignorance**

Excitement and happiness filled her as she went down for breakfast. The news from last night had been enough to keep her up and happy to finish almost all of her papers. When time came for her head to lie on the pillow happy dreams were all that came to her. Only a few hours were all she was able to obtain but yet she felt rested when she woke and incredibly happy still. Nothing could ruin her mood today. Her loneliness seemed to disappear as she got ready for probably an even longer day than yesterday.

As she sat at her table for breakfast she brought out a book to read finally one of her own and not a text book or a book needed for an essay. Of course she sat secluded at the end of the table with Neville across from her giving her company.

"Hey Hermione do you want to study together for Herbology during our study period?" Neville asked. Hermione chuckled, Neville always about the Herbology.

"I think we have done a lot of that lets do potions we have a quiz in two days and besides you don't want Snape at your throat again," Hermione stated and Neville nodded in defeat. Chuckling Hermione went back to her book but was soon interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat. All eyes were directed upon him.

"I have an announcement to make," he pronounced, every ear was trained to hear what he said," after 15 years of teaching Professor Snape has finally taken an apprentice." Whispers were heard throughout the great hall. Instantly Hermione's eyes darted to Snape wishing this was not true and why would he announce it to the entire school. Snape stared back a look of being sorry to her. Dragging her eyes back to Dumbledore she waited. She waited for the looks and the disgust in peoples faces.

"Ms. Hermione Granger has been selected to begin her potions apprenticeship towards a master of potions," he announced as suddenly everyone was turning to stare at her. Hundreds of eyes were darting and moving to get a good look at her. Hermione just kept her eyes down at her plate. Glancing up all she saw were Harry and Ron looking furiously at her. She had pushed off their questions about being an Auror but the truth had to come out sooner rather than later. Now they knew and of course they would be upset that she would do this without consulting them first.

She had thought her day could never be ruined but this had done it. No one was going to talk to her now and she doubted that Neville would either. Suddenly the great hall erupted in whispers that seemed only amplified by Hermione as she felt the glares being sent at her. She wanted to keep it a secret till after school then because as most young people do they leave and never have to talk to those people they did not really like back in school.

"May we all wish her good luck in her future career," Dumbledore stated as he took his seat smiling. Severus glared at the old man in annoyance. He thought after last night the old fool would understand why he did not want this.

**Flashback**

As soon as Severus had gotten through the floo Albus was waiting for him the glint in his eyes gone.

"You know why I told you no about taking her as an apprentice," Dumbledore stated standing by his desk feeling all powerful. Severus snorted at the old fool.

"Why don't you remind me why she can't follow her dreams?" Severus pronounced," she has the skill and with that she can do great things even greater than me."

"She needs to be protected, nothing can happen to her," Dumbledore sighed," you know she is key in winning this war and she must be kept away from danger."

"Do you not trust me, old man, to keep her out of trouble and keep her safe?" Severus stated as he watched the man glare at him.

"It's not that you can't keep her safe but I find it best to cut off anything that might cause her harm," Dumbledore announced," Things are happening at the Ministry and I don't like it and I believe it is going to affect Hogwarts, there are too many risks and she is so young and innocent."

"You old coot, she knows she is in danger she has known for years, why stop the girl from perusing her dreams," Snape yelled. Albus infuriated him in ways he never thought possible. Snape started to pace across his office in anger trying his best not to stun the old man where he stood.

"She is too young to understand the dangers she is in..," Dumbledore started but Snape's anger became unhinged before he could finish.

"Too young, the girl is eighteen, trust me she knows what will happen if she is in death eaters hands," Severus yelled," she will be tortured and raped I of all people know what kind of danger she is in and trust me she is well informed of it all, so don't you dare say she is too young to understand the dangers she is putting herself in."

"Without her Harry will fail," Dumbledore sighed as he sat taking his spectacles off. Deep worry now creased the headmaster's forehead.

"We all know this, she is the brains, and Voldermort knows this he is not going to try to take the girl until the war draws closer he will not risk starting it early before he is ready," Severus divulged, " the girl needs to have hope for a future if nothing else."

"As your apprentice Voldermort might try to influence you to take advantage of the girl," Dumbledore stated, the girl was far too innocent not to be seduced.

"I am not a leecher you old fool, he knows that working here grants access to information that otherwise he would not have access to," Snape snapped at him watching as the man was put in his place.

"If what you say is right Severus, than I shall allow it," he stated.

"Thank you," Snape stated," but please don't make a big announcement of it. The girl has problems enough with her friends and the last thing she needs is her friends secluding her even more because she is my apprentice."

"I will do what needs to be done."

With that Severus went back to his room to begin getting course work together for Hermione, thankful that he had won the battle with Albus but he had not won the war.

**End Flashback**

Eyes burned down at her and she did the only thing she was the best at and that was fleeing. Being criticized constantly had a natural flee effect on her. She ran until she found herself in her spot in the library, breathing heavily. How would she face everybody, everyone already seemed to hate her so much already. With her head in her hands she felt like crying, wishing she had someone like her to try and understand what was going on with her.

"Ms. Granger," came the cool crisp voice of Snape from behind her. Slowly turning she peered up at him in panic," I had asked Albus not to but the old fool never understood teenage problems."

"Its fine it's not like anyone talks to me at the moment anyway," Hermione chuckled as she gripped her book bag against her shoulder as she stared at her feet. He almost let his chuckle loose at her sense of abandonment. While most girls would never want to admit that no one liked them she was blunt about it and truthful. It hurt though that people would segregate her just because of how she chooses to start her career.

"Your apprenticeship will start tomorrow night when you will fill out the required paperwork then I have a rather large project for you," Snape stated seeing her eyes light up immediately.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet you have the task of restocking the infirmary with enough potions for the year it will take you months to do this but I will explain tomorrow night at 6 after supper don't be late," Snape stated and with a curt nod he left her in the library but he would see her soon anyway as he had the seventh year advanced potions every morning first thing. What a terrible way to start the every day.

**The Next Morning**

Trying to stay positive was easier than what she thought it was going to be. People secluded her the entire day and even during classes but the mere thought of being Snape's potion apprentice was enough to brighten her day in the darkest of times. Being head girl she was thankful that she had her own room. She could have just imagined the gossip that would have flew around the room if she had been sharing with the other Gryffindor seventh year girls. Being head girl had its perks that were for sure. The downside was doing her rounds almost every night and covering for lots of people that did not feel like doing it. Rubbing her eyes trying to fend off the sleep that wanted to overtake her she looked down at her assignments.

Her seclusion at the end of the table meant she had a large desk as to which to work on. Her papers scattered along the table and her books perched open as she furiously wrote assignments and studied. Being alone had never really bothered her because before Harry and Ron came along she had no one and she had welcomed the friendship and now that it was gone it felt like a part of her was gone. Tonight would be the beginning of her apprenticeship and her stomach was doing summersaults. Though the professor had warned her that she would simply be restocking for months this would mean making potions. Though most of the regular potions used in the infirmary could be done with her eyes closed she would enjoy it just as much as any other potion.

As the bell rang for the beginning of class she jumped up quickly and packed her things away at lightning speed. Wishing for the day to be already done she stalked off to class and today it would be Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration and all of them she had with her two ex-best friends. Relief filled her though as she went to Herbology. Harry and Ron made sure that there were people all around them. The only spot left was at the very end next to Neville but all Hermione could do was smile and walk over to him. At least Neville was still friendly and almost better than her at Herbology.

"Finally," she sighed as Transfiguration ended, her day was over. First supper, than at six so could go and do what she loved best, potions. Her happiness was cut short though as she was shoved roughly to the ground, the side of her head cracking on the floor. Pain was radiating through her head as she winced to look up at Malfoy looking as powerful as the president smirking down at her as if holding all the power.

"So Granger I hear your Snape's little whore, it's not like you aren't use to putting out for any bloke, Potter and Weasel had their fill and now your off for the next best thing," Malfoy chuckled. Looking around for help there was no one; Harry and Ron were at the end of the hallway but they glanced at her a need to come to her in their eyes but yet their wounded pride and need to be right stopped them from moving. Seeing this in their eyes she just chuckled in disgust.

"I am not," Hermione stated as she lifted herself off the floor touching the side of her head only to come back with blood on it. She righted herself but as soon as the dizziness seemed to dissipate Malfoy had her back against the wall and his body flush against hers.

"Oh but you are, we have all heard the stories of your need to whore yourself out, does it feel good to have someone much older and experienced to fulfill your needs," Malfoy sneered, "I think I could do that for you probably make it better than Potter or Weasel could."

"You're disgusting I wouldn't touch you if my life depended on it," Hermione spat as he pressed against her, his breath against her neck.

"Tut tut, weren't you always told to never lie, don't worries soon I will get to have my fun just wait," Malfoy stated as he rubbed his hand across her cheek and down her neck rubbing against her before pulling back and slapping her. Clutching her cheek she heard him trot off as tears threatened to pour down her face. She had just been assaulted and no one had gone for help, her two best friends as she looked down the hallway were just standing there guilt on their face.

"Escape, escape," was all her brain stated to her and she escaped to her room supper forgotten and her good mood shattered. Once she entered her room she collapsed onto her bed and cried. Why did life have to be so terrible? She was just assaulted and threatened with rape and her friends did nothing for her. Weakness filled her. She was just a girl and though she had lots of training she was no match for grown wizards. Though she could beat Malfoy, dueling on pure strength he had her beat and it was a losing battle.

Peering at her clock it was 5:45 she was suppose to be down in the dungeons in 15 minutes. Her crying forgotten, she grabbed her bag and headed down there. Luckily she was uninterrupted by anyone as everyone was still having supper most likely. Knocking on Snape's classroom door it swung open to him in the doorway peering down at her. She kept her head down shadowed by her long hair.

"You're early," he stated.

"Yes sir," she stated hoping her face wasn't still red from crying. She also hoped that she wouldn't have to look at him or she could just shrink into a corner and be forgotten. Suddenly a hand was under her chin tilting her face up. Her eyes widened up at him as she remembered the slap and the blow to the head she received from Malfoy. Reaching her hand up touching her cheek she winced in pain which caused her to wince even more from wincing in pain. Moving her hand up farther it felt wet against her temple.

"Don't touch," Snape snapped at her as he pulled her into the classroom slamming the door behind them. He pushed her into his chair at his desk and bent down bending her head to look at the damage. Touching her cheek she whined in pain. A look of concern filled his face as he worked with his wand to heal the cut on the side of her head.

"Who did this?" he asked. Avoiding eye contact she just shrugged her shoulders. "Ms. Granger I advise you to tell me who did this now or I will be forced to find out."

"I can't tell I don't want to get into anymore trouble, it already hurts enough as it is," Hermione stated trying to hold back the sob that was building in her chest. She felt ashamed, she had just allowed Malfoy to do that to her.

"I am suppose to protect you and I can't do that when you don't tell me what or who is hurting you," he stated. Looking up at him, his eyes the darkest of browns seemed to hold a bit of caring in them as he peered down at her.

"Malfoy," Hermione stated," but please don't get him in trouble he will just come after me again, I'm not stupid he wants to test my resiliency."

"What he has done is inexcusable you are not allowed to assault a student, what else did he do," Snape stated trailing off a bit," did he assault you another way?"

"No," Hermione stated as she cringed away from him tucking her arms into herself. Breaking eye contact she looked down blushing like a cherry in shame. The look on his face was of pure doubt," he only touched my face and neck a bit and stuff."

"What stuff?" Snape pushed, he knew the boy was capable of horrid things.

"He just made some comments about me being loose and pressed against me," Hermione blurted out ashamed of herself. Snape kneeled in front of her.

"It is not your fault that he is a disgusting little brat and you are not at fault," Snape stated to her as her eyes welled with tears. He felt a need to comfort her but his position as a teacher stopped him from it.

"I was only checking," he stated," you need to stay away from Malfoy he is just as malicious as his father make sure you are around people at all times no matter what."

"I was around people they just ignored me as he hurt me," Hermione mumbled, suddenly she was lifted out of the chair by her arm to stare right at Snape. Pain radiated up her arms but it was forgotten with the look of anger in his face as he pierced through her with his gaze.

"Excuse me?"

3333333

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry I have been so busy with work and life and yeah. I got a cat named Felix she is so cute so have been spending time with her and the boyfriend. Trying to find more time to write thanks for all the reviews hope you like this chapter. Special thanks to my Beta Kelsey she does a great job.

Read, Review and Enjoy

Stephanie Jean Snape


	4. Chpt 4 Skip and a Step

**Treacherous Love**

**Stephanie Jean Snape**

**Chapter Four **

**Skip and a Step**

"Its nothing to make a big deal over, next time I won't be caught off guard, I was just so excited about getting supper over with and coming to see you that I wasn't watching my surroundings," she stated. His hand was still against his cheek where the bruise was. The pain she felt was gone as his thumb ran across the bruise making her stomach flutter. A feeling in the bit of her stomach started to build as she closed her eyes against the hand. If only he were a man that wanted her doing this. Physical contact was something foreign and she had never yearned for it like she now yearned for his hand to never move.

"You are in Hogwarts you should not have to be on your guard the point of going to school is about being carefree," Snape stated taking his hand away from her. Hermione's cheek instantly felt cold as she lost his warmth and roughness against it. Looking up at him she was brought back to reality as she processed his words.

"I am not carefree, I would think after seeing my diligence after six years of my non-stop need to do my best would prove that," Hermione stated putting her hands on her hips glaring at him. When she thought of carefree the pictures of her two stupid best friends would appear in her head. She hated how she worked so hard but yet the did nothing and they were the best in the Headmasters eyes while she was something to be fretted over and protected. This was only because the other two were useless without her. They would be dead by now if she did not tell them what to do every stage of the way. She yearned to see what would happen if she wasn't there to help them and something deep in dark in her wished to see them fail miserably.

"And you should know after so long I did not mean it like that, you should not have to worry about being attacked by a insolent stuck up boy and have him put his hands on you in an inappropriate way," he stated peering down at her. Slowly he wanted her face relax and her hands fall from her hips.

"Sorry," she stated.

"It is fine, but I must know if this happens again," Snape stated," the only way that Dumbledore would let you be my apprentice was if I kept you safe."

"Thank you and I will," she stated. She hoped she would not have to come to him again about such a matter. She was the brightest witch of her age and she could not stop a boy from assaulting her. Though she had no attraction to the Malfoy being in close proximity with a boy scared her and made her freeze.

"Now before we start I have papers you need to sign," he stated gesturing to a door that she hadn't really noticed that much," I will grab you some salve for your face to get that bruise away."

"Thank you." With that Snape turned and headed to the door and walked through, Hermione quickly took up his lead. Her mouth dropped instantly as she looked around at the room. Cauldrons were placed everywhere large benches were lined up. This was Professor Snape's lab.

"You can close your mouth at anytime," Snape stated chuckling at her expression. He loved his labs it took over a decade for him to turn it into the haven that it was now for him. Bench after benches were lined up in the middle and cauldrons were stacked on the sides all organized for thickness, material and age.

"I can't help it, it's beautiful," she stated blushing.

"Well I have never had it been referred to as that," Snape stated quite taken back that his lab was considered beautiful but not surprised as this was the young know-it-all, she was different. Gesturing to papers that had been placed on the bench he left her to go to his private stores looking for some salve.

This gave Snape a moment of reflection. He was angry that a boy would try such a thing in front of other people. He could not punish the boy he knew that, Lucius would have him tortured by Voldermort.

Hermione walked over to the bench and picked up the couple papers that were there. They went over the agreement between the two. The minimum amount of time and that her living expenses when she exited school would be covered by Snape. Her eye browns were sky high as she read this over and over. The only agreement he wanted was if they were to develop any potions while here during her apprenticeship he would receive recognition as well. Seeing that everything was right and in order she signed smiling. Suddenly a cough came to her direct right.

"Don't scare me like that," she stated seeing Snape directly beside her, she didn't know how long he had been there but man was her heart beating.

Snape looked at the girl; he had never seen her look so small. Her cheek bruised and her eyes full of pain that she was trying to hide. With her hand clenched to her chest she looked like the Virgin Mary.

"Hard to resist," he stated," alright face up."

Tilting her face up she felt his fingers brush away her bangs as his fingers started touching her cheek. A fire smoldered inside of her as if the temperature in the room had gone up. How was it possible that this man could make her feel this way when no other had? Closing her eyes she couldn't help but sigh as his fingers worked magic on her cheek. It made her mind wonder. IF his fingers were so good just on her cheek would they be just as good somewhere else?

Suddenly Snape's had stilled as he stared deep down into her eyes. Hermione froze, it was impossible that he heard that she only thought that unless. No, that was not possible it must be something else he would never use occlumecy on me. As if he could feel her fright he cleared his throat and his fingers finally started moving over her face once more. She let her mind wander as her eyelids fluttered closed as she let herself float as if on a cloud.

She tried to process what she was feeling how she was Hermione Granger the girl who never masturbated or even felt sexual longing for anyone want so much from her mean professor. His fingers, his touch elected such passion from her she was so scared but something deep inside of her wanted more. That thing deep inside of her wanted him to ravish her on a bench and take her to places she never thought possible. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she backed away from him. Snape looked at her confused but she had to break contact, she wanted him to take her innocence and that thought scared her.

"Umm, I'm sorry," she stated bringing her eyes to look down at the floor trying to advert them away from his dark black eyes that penetrated deep into her soul.

"Its fine a lot of people are disgusted by my touch it is nothing new, when your hands have killed people it makes it hard for people not to shrink away from them," Snape stated, he saw that she had enjoyed it but he stopped his occlumecy and then suddenly she became alarmed. Most likely because she was scared of carnal needs that he could inflict when in reality any man would be happy to fulfill her needs. She was a beautiful young woman, so smart and innocent. It seemed almost a crime to be in the same room with her he was so dirty and impure.

"It's not that sir, and I don't think you should ever say that about yourself," Hermione stated looking up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"You don't have to be nice you have signed part of your life over to me I will not make your time with me worse because of the truth."

"I'm being serious sir, you are so nice to me and you are helping to protect me I am incredibly grateful for everything you are doing," Hermione stated blushing slightly," and you are not disgusting at all, and if you think you are I think you need a new mirror so you can look at yourself... sir." Suddenly she felt the warmth fill her face over her neck. She had just called her professor attractive in a way, god she hoped that this would end soon and she could just start her internship.

"Well... thank you Ms. Granger, let's get to work now."

"Yes, that would be great."

3333333333333

After four hours of pure brain aching hell Hermione finally exited Snape's labs. Numbers and lists were still floating in front of her haunting her. She never realized just how hard the beginning was going to be working with Snape. In her arms were page upon page of lists and ingredients and recipes. In the next coming months she would be making large quantities of potions for Hogwarts. The time would go towards her in field time for her degree and it was either going to make her or break her.

As soon as her bed was finally in sight after the grueling walk back to her rooms she threw herself into her bed dreaming of her potion making, Snape in the background watching her.

33333333333333

"Hermione are you even listening?" Ron said.

Hermione jolted her head up from where it had been resting on the table at breakfast. Looking around confused she saw Ron and Harry looking at her. They had apologized and she had reluctantly accepted.

"Sorry nodded off for a bit, what was that?"

"We wanted to know if you were going to come and watch us play quittitch or not tonight?" Harry asked.

"Sorry guys got work tonight."

"You are always busy with Snape this is the third time this week you have not come and you keep agreeing to come another time," Ron spat. Hermione rolled her eyes. Why three weeks ago she was friends with them again she didn't know. Of course it didn't matter that she was busy working on her future and all the homework that she still had to make a dint in.

"Its called work guys, I am trying to fast track it through my Potions training and keeping up on all my work," Hermione stated, wishing in her head that they didn't start an argument right in the Great Hall. Already she could see people peering at them waiting for them to start a fight. It was like a play and they were the actors.

"I don't see why you need to do Potions of all things," Ron stated looking grumpy as usual, "you could of just done Auror training with us and we could of stayed together."

"For the hundredth time I do not want to be an Auror I want to do what I love and that's Potions my happiness is more important," Hermione stated.

"Yeah but at least if you were doing Auror training you could still have spare time to hang out with us before we graduate and now you are just so busy you don't event spend time with us," Ronald stated.

"I never have time as it is and you are all grown up entertain yourself I am too busy with my work to entertain you I barely have time along for myself," Hermione stated seeing that Ronald had dropped the subject she sighed in relief.

"You work too much, you need to have fun," Harry stated," life is too short to just be working so hard all the time."

"Fine, next week if you guys leave me alone for the entire next couple weeks and I mean the entire next couple weeks, I will go to the ball, by then I have most of my assignments and quizzes done and most of the apprenticeship stuff done," Hermione caved," how does that sound?" (A couple years ago Hogwarts had started to hold balls three to four times a week. One was for Halloween, Christmas, and Quittitch Cup and sometimes when guests came for events.)

The boys suddenly cheered.

"That's a promise right?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

"And you'll let me dress you up right?" Ginny chirped up from beside Harry smiling. Rolling her eyes Hermione nodded knowing that there was no way out of it.

"Leaving me alone starts now alright," Hermione stated and instantly the boys were talking with themselves and she was in peace. If she had known this was all it took for them to leave her alone she would of done agreements like this from first year.

It was almost nine so she picked up her books and left to go to Potions with or without the boys. It felt like she had a skip in her very tired step, now she could buckle down and not be interrupted with questions about every little thing and actually get her own work done.

Being early to potions as usual she sat down in her desk at the front and got her cauldron out and utensils ready making sure her bench was sanitized. She was actually excited to see Snape. She saw him basically everyday but most of the time it was to hand over potions and give him lists of ingredients she needed and receive lists of other potions needed to be stocked. Most of their interactions were non-verbal and were over in minutes. Once she was happy her station was clean she sat down taking out her textbook which she made sure was always properly sanitized and placed it on her desk along with her pad.

For every potion she did for Snape she had to write up a detailed lab procedure for doing it properly. Though all the potions she got she could do with her eyes closed she understood what he was trying to do but it was so boring and tiresome. The good thing was though was when she made the potions she had complete silence as she was secluded in the professors labs most of the time. Sometimes Snape would even stay and watch or do his own potions on the opposite side of the room. Silence would fill the room as she yearned for conversation from him any interaction at all would full fill her needs.

Since their short contact almost a month ago she had driven him out of her mind though he crept up once and awhile. Mostly her brain would ponder over why? Why she lusted for him when she had never lusted for a man before? Soon her brain had to focus on other things and it was driven away again only to come back stronger than before. She craved interaction with him but she did not receive any.

A flash of black went past her as her head shot up in shock.

"Ms. Granger here already," he stated standing in front of her work station. He had an act to loom over anyone and everyone making himself seems like a giant while you felt as small as an ant.

"Yes, sir."

"Let's see your station get up and step away please," he stated as he moved around her desk flicking his wand and smirking.

"Everything is good sir?" Hermione asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Perfect Ms. Granger, do you have other classes after this one?"

"No, sir today is my only day with one class."

"Good stay behind after class we have things to discuss."

With that he turned and went into his office through a door in the classroom. Hermione sat down and waited as students started to file in one by one. She was excited to finally talk with him after so long her body felt ecstatic as it had gotten its connection it needed. Nothing could ruin her day, as she peered up at her mentor commanding the classroom and giving them direction. With a soft sigh she got to her work yearning for that connection that she would get in only a couple hours.

3333333

Sorry it has been so long, been pretty busy with school and finishing my semester here at college. I got bored with studying for my finals so I decided to write and I hope you guys like it. I also hope you guys give some of my other stories a read they are a lot older than this one but still I love them all the same.

Read, Review, Enjoy!

Stephanie Jean Snape


	5. Chpt 5 Never Before

**Treacherous Love**

**Stephanie Jean Snape**

**Chapter Five**

**Never Before**

**(Before you read, I have not been in contact with my Beta but wanted people to be able to read the new chapter since they have been waiting so long. I am currently in the process of getting hold of my beta or finding a new one so please be patient with my constant grammar problems.) Thanks SB**

Hermione of course made a perfect potion as usual. Snape came to her work station often even standing besides her giving her pointers. Hermione thought nothing of it as she absorbed the information that he was giving to her. When he would finally run off she would jot it down in her note book and then continue on her potion. With thirty minutes left before the end of class she sat at her desk now clean of all objects and looked through her book for her apprenticeship.

The book looked to be on the breaking point as she opened it to see her list. It consisted of ten pages in the tiniest writing she could do of all the potions she needed to do and all the papers she needed to do on them. It was beginning to become repetitious but she loved the work and the thought of doing this for the rest of her life made her life seem less lonely. Pulling out her paper for a potion she would be doing eventually she set to work, going through her notes and textbook.

33333333333

He had dedication much like her when he was young he thought. Snape studied her while he was at his desk writing up a list for potion ingredients he needed. Throughout the length of the class he kept an eye on her as she concentrated intently on her write up. Constantly she was doing work and speeding through the potions faster than he thought she would. He watched as she absently flicked back her hair which was becoming much too long. Her fingers were much like his long and thin though the one difference was that his were roughed through the years of hard work. Years of experience.

Finally seeing that everyone was about to finish he placed his quill down and stood.

"Now that you are all basically done hand in your finished potion and leave, for Monday I want two feet on Esmeralda Amor Potion that we will be doing, including all the steps into making it," he stated, he saw girls brighten up at the thought of creating a love potion. As soon as he went too sat back down the class got up and left the girls gossiping like crazy together. He looked as Hermione kept writing as if nothing in the world affected her. He was proud of the fact that she was not one of those gossiping girls.

33333333333333

She felt him staring at her but would not dare to look up after the class had ended. Why he was staring at her she did not know. It felt good to her though. Even when he had stared at her before a feeling of warmth filled her. These days too often she had felt lonely. But she never had time to pity herself as she continued on with her work. She pushed Snape to give her more potion ingredients for her next potion so that the loneliness would not fill up her time.

"Ms. Granger, come into my sitting room please," Snape said silkily, the way his voice sounded to her sent a shiver up her back. Hermione looked up and nodded leaving her stuff at her desk and following him through the side door. He led her through his labs and to the familiar sitting room or the library as she called it due to the walls being coated in books.

Snape gestured for her to take a seat on the one of two sitting chairs he had facing the fireplace. He took the other and looked at her intently. She felt small in the large chair with Snape so close and so large and so man. Man? She no longer had intelligence it seemed to her she described him as man. Man was a good description of him though she knew most girls in her grade thought him not handsome she thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was not in his twenties but he had knowledge of a hundred year old man and for that she found him admirable.

"Ms. Granger you have made excellent progress in your stocking of potions. Each report you do is fantastic I want to thank you for your time that you have put into your work," Snape stated peering at the young girl. She blushed at her praise and she bowed her head staring at her hands in her lap.

"Thank you," she whispered, luckily his ears were well trained being a spy he just heard her.

"I know you have been filling every waking hour with work and this is admirable but you are going to tire yourself out quickly…," he paused trying to find the right words to not offend her," I did the same when I took my apprenticeship and even drove myself to sickness."

With this the girl perked her head up to look at me. Her brown eyes pierced into my own as I saw emotions play across her face.

"Things have been hard for you this year, that I understand, that is why tomorrow if you do not mind skipping your Hogsmeade trip to accompany me to Diagon alley?" he asked waiting for a reply. Suddenly a smile spread across her face.

"I would love that sir," she stated.

"You will meet me here at eight am, plan to be out all day as we have a large amount to collect for all your other potions and mine as well," he stated, the girl listened intently as if she was getting a present. A silence fell between them and the girl moved to leave.

"I am not quite done," Snape stated. Standing up he went to the one table stand in the room and opened the drawer and pulled out a bag.

Hermione could hear it clink as if filled with money. Slowly he came to her and pushed it towards her. Her hands grasped it feeling the weight.

"Dumbledore sees fit that you be paid for all of your help restocking," Snape stated.

"But, I don't expect to be paid," Hermione stated flabbergasted.

"You will be paid, and realize that an actual Potion stocker gets paid much more but I told him you would not accept that much money," Snape sighed as he watched the girl agree with him and then look in the pouch.

"This is the first time I have ever earned money," Hermione smiled.

"As it should be, or as I know muggles children start work young nowadays," Snape stated.

"Yes, but my parents never allowed me to work, instead it was studying constantly or trying to get ahead in whatever courses I could," Hermione stated.

"As it should be, now Ms. Granger I must get you to go and don't worry you get the night off, I am going to a meeting with the teachers and I will see you in the morning at the front of the school." Snape stated standing up.

Hermione nodded as she got up and left Snape shutting the door to his labs as she herself was left to pack up her stuff and head back to her rooms to possibly give herself the night off.

3333333

It was possibly the best day she experienced in the past six months. People would probably think her crazy to be enjoying the entire day with Severus Snape but she loved it. From Apothecary to apothecary Hermione was in tow of Snape listening intently to what he was telling her. With Snape with her he taught her certain aspects to look at of plants that made it a good sample or bad. Soon Hermione was taking control of the shop demanding a better sample be extracted and sent to Hogwarts.

Snape smirked at the nerve of the girl, bossing around the most well known potion ingredient procurer. I feeling in him started to grow looking at the girl arguing with the aging man. The man simply had lost the battle.

"You are teaching this girl I can tell, she is just as snide as you it seems," the man retorted to him as he wrote down what the girl wanted. It seemed like he was going to have a long day tomorrow collecting this much for them. But for the past decade it had always been the best.

Snape knew he had picked the best apprentice. He just hoped he would stop falling for the girl, for he knew she would be his undoing. There was no going back once entranced in her caramel eyes. Any man would be stupid not to fall for her and he must be the most intelligent person in the world.

6666666

October 31st

It was sadly Halloween and Hermione was regretting allowing her friend to pick her dress and do her hair for her. The abomination that Ginny had bought for her was now in her rooms hanging up in the common area. Ginny was now snipping and cutting her hair in preparation for the Ball which would be starting at 7pm. Ginny had come to her rooms at 8am to start getting ready. Ginny had stated that they needed to get up that early to get them both ready; Hermione on the other hand thought she was out of her mind.

There they were, Ginny was cutting and styling her hair as she had a floating mirror and was plucking her eyebrows. So far they had done manicures and pedicures on each other. Hermione though at first hated the thought of taking time to make herself up was actually enjoying herself. With her eyebrows finished she realized that it helps to be made up. Looking at herself she actually looked her age instead of a twelve year old.

This year for the ball it was a masquerade ball but even though most of her face would be covered Ginny still demanded that she could do up her make up. She even took the time to detail liner and some purple shadow that according the Ginny "would make your eyes as big as a snitch."

33333333

"You guys ready yet," came Harry's voice as the girls were in Hermione's room on the second floor getting into their costumes. Ginny made her grand entrance as the goddess she was making Harry speechless and Ron argue that she was indecent. But all too soon they all turned to see Hermione coming down in all white looking like an angel.

"Holy shit 'Mione," Ron blurted as he stood with his mouth open.

Hermione's costume was incredibly form fitting showing a large amount of cleavage and showing her shapely knees. The back of the dress was cut all the way down to the top of her but showing off a lot of skin. Her mask was as white as could be with feathers protruding from it. While her wings were not as remarkable as the rest of her they were magiced to her so that she looked like a real fairy.

"You look very beautiful Hermione," Harry stated, she was like a sister to him and he was happy to see just what she was made of.

"Thanks Harry, can we go already so I can leave as soon as I can," she stated trying to push her dress up to cover the expanse of breasts that had never been shown like this.

Everyone would know who she was as soon as entered with her friends. As they were in site of the Great Hall people were stopping and staring at her. She felt uncomfortable with the stares racking up and down her body. She never liked unwanted attention which was why she wore slightly baggy clothes, she knew what she had underneath and no one else needed to see it.

They were all ready to walk into the hall when Ron reached for her hand.

"Ron let me go," Hermione hissed snatching her hand away. Turning to him he had a hurt look on his face.

"I thought you would want to enter with someone, as to not to look like a loner," he stated, Hermione gaped at him.

"I would rather look like a loner than be on your arm for you to show me off," Hermione spat as she stormed into the hall.

3333333

The decorations were like nothing before, there were lanterns hanging everywhere as people were flying in the air, Hermione wasn't sure if it were actual people or the enchanted ceiling. Hermione gazed around in wonder; the great hall was almost packed. People were looking at her in awe and all she could do was blush and head directly to the refreshments table to get a drink.

Reaching for a ladle she was stopped by a hand. Turning to look Snape stood beside her.

"Ms. Granger I do not know how you feel about immense inebriation but I advise you to not drink the punch, it has been spiked about five times with fire whiskey," he stated, producing a flask and a cup pouring her some juice from it. Handing it to her he watched as a blush as red as a tomato rose up her chest and to her face.

"Thank you so much sir and you are right I do not drink as I do not like the feeling of it," she stated. Snape nodded over to the side of the refreshment table and she followed him to one of the tables. Pulling out her seat she sat all the time blushing and confused as to why he was so nice.

"I never liked the dances that I went to when I was younger," Snape stated recalling all the times Potter and his gang would get drunk and come after him more vicious then before.

"I find that I am not a party person you could say," Hermione stated," I find that I can not socialize with people who can not talk." Snape nodded in agreement. Hermione could not believe it her professor who she idolized was having a mature conversation with her.

"You seem dressed for the part," he stated, Hermione blushed again touching her mask and pressing down her dress.

"I made a terrible agreement to go to this thing and let Ginny dress me how she wanted as long as they left me alone, now I regret it," Hermione stated. Looking around she saw her friends on the dance floor, Ronald stood out of them probably drunk already as he finished the second cup of punch that he had.

"We are at a school function you are my student but my apprentice allow me to speak as the later," Snape asked. Hermione nodded staring at him intently.

"There are very few people that come along that are simply different, they will change the world but because they are so different or in your case smart its hard to work on a social life, it is especially hard for you cause you are so different from not only your peers but your friends," Snape stated, Hermione sat speechless as she stared open mouthed at him and his words. She was taken back and his words help more wisdom than what she could have possibly come to.

Noticing the look on her face, Snape instantly regretted what he had said. Maybe he had been to forward with the young girl.

"I am sorry if…," Snape started but was interrupted.

"No, you didn't its just truthful," Hermione stated," I am not normal but I have gotten use to that, its just hard to admit that I have nothing in common with any of my friends."

"You will make new ones," Snape stated. Hermione shook her head.

"it was hard enough to make friends when I came here and keep them, making new ones will be even harder, I do not like talking to people one on one usually and I find it gets worse and worse as the years go on," Hermione said as she sat with her legs crossed tracing figures on her knee. It was as if there was only the two of them and nothing else existed.

"I understand what you mean, but yet you are talking to me," Snape chuckled, Hermione chuckled with him at the simply fact that he showed emotion.

"You are different though, you are incredibly intelligent and can actually carry on a descent conversation when you want to," Hermione stated. Snape let lose a small smile to her.

"Thank you Ms. Granger, that is the nicest compliment I have received in a long time," he stated.

"Well then," Hermione whispered leaning closer, he reciprocated, leaning close she could smell his shaving balm and the deep pine smell he had," you need to make new friends that compliment you." Taking an extra second to take another smell she leaned back starting to feel her front heat.

She smelled like lavender on a dewy morning. Snape could feel the front of his pants tighten as the girl whispered to him; he could see all the freckles that spotted along her face. She was not a modern beauty but a classical beauty. Snape wished he was 17 years younger so he would have a fighting chance with her.

"Then as we are master and apprentice I wish to offer you my friendship," Snape stated, he was stepping over the line of teacher and student, "that is if you chose to."

"That would be lovely," Hermione stated, beaming at him, Snape outstretched his arm and Hermione took it and shook it. Suddenly a clearing of a voice brought her back from their secluded reality. Turning to look up Dumbledore stood before them with the knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Well I see that you two are getting along," Dumbledore stated smiling at the two, "it is nice to see some unity in these dark times."

"Albus don't jump to conclusions I have simply found a person to converse with which will most likely be about potions," Snape sneered. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well why don't you converse on the dance floor, I'm just that Ms. Granger being a young woman would like a turn around the dance floor," Dumbledore stated as Snape was blocked in a corner. Snape looked at Hermione and she nodded her consent. Dumbledore moved for them to enter the dance floor and watched as they took up the usual dance position of a waltz awkwardly. Soon enough the awkwardness was gone and they were no longer student and teacher but two people of the opposite dancing. Yes, they were a good couple, if only they would realize it. Too bad Snape was too noble of a man; Dumbledore's twinkle in his eye was shining brighter than a comet, yes indeed a great couple.

999999999

Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to update been busy with work and all that jazz. Thanks to everyone who has stayed faithful to my story and reviewed. It keeps me going when you guys review.

I love this story but need a clear place to take it, any suggestions?

Thanks for reading.

Read,

Review,

Enjoy

Stephanie Jean Snape


	6. Chpt 6 One Moment Changed it All

**Treacherous Love**

**Stephanie Jean Snape**

**Chapter Six**

**One Moment Changed it All**

Hermione felt as if she were floating on air, this had to be the single most enjoyable time she had ever had in her entire life. They had danced for at least five songs and were still talking. He was so informed and knew everything about his profession, and so they danced and discussed new types of potions being discovered. He was so passionate about potions and it made her yearn for more. It felt like they could take a lifetime and never run out of things to talk about. With anyone else she would not have been able to discuss these topics simply because no one was as knowledgeable as he was.

For the first time out of many dances she was enjoying herself, when she had gone to the TriWizard Tournament with Krum all he had done was try and paw at her and convince her to come back to the boat with him. To which she had refused and told him to go fly a kite.

3333333

OVER BY THE REFRESHMENT TABLE

"Why does she need to dance with that old bat so much," Ronald snapped as he took another gulp of his drink. He watched as her body swayed with his. He watched her dress against her breasts watching as they rose and fell. She was so beautiful and she should be dancing with him. Taking another gulp he felt the sting of the fire whiskey in the punch.

"Well Ron they are intellectually matched and look at her she's happy to discuss potions," Ginny stated, she was happy for her. She knew Hermione and her were not the best of friends because she could not intellectually stimulate her as Snape could. Hermione was happy that made her happy. They even looked like a good couple. Hermione looking like an innocent angel and Snape looking like a dark evil man holding her. Two complete opposites but so much the same.

"She should be dancing with me, I could make her happy," Ronald sniffed refilling his glass for the several time.

"Ron stop drinking before you make a complete fool of yourself, and besides you know Hermione doesn't like you like that she never has and she never will," Ginny snapped at him, angry at her older brother for caring about himself more. Harry even nodded beside her in agreement. Ginny knew that even though Harry had a dislike for the Potions Professor that he still respected him and he knew Hermione was much different than all of them.

"I think we need to be a lot nicer to Hermione," Harry stated," we haven't been the greatest of friends to her and we are never there when she needs us."

"She should love me, she just doesn't know it, I will make her see though," Ron stated as his brain started to work on a plan all he had to do was wait.

"Ron don't be stupid and leave her alone, if she wants to spend all her time with Snape let her it makes her happy," Ginny stated. She was made that Ron did not even hear what Harry had to say. Sometimes she wished she wasn't related to the fool.

"She does seem really happy," Harry stated, staring fondly at Hermione, her face looked full of life as she was smiling and laughing at what the Professor was saying. Harry felt a new type of respect for the man, he wasn't as uncaring as he made himself seem. "Ron face facts she doesn't want you."

Ron started to mumble as he walked off.

"Come on lets dance," Harry stated as he grabbed his girlfriends arm as she hesitantly came. Ginny couldn't help but feel that something was off and her brother was about to do something really stupid.

3333333

"You are an excellent dancer Professor," Hermione stated as he twirled her around. Her dress fluttered around her as she spun and all she could do was laugh as he did this. Dancing with Krum had never been this fun he had been so strict and so uptight that he did not think dancing was for fun. Usually she was incredibly clumsy but yet in her semi heels she seemed to float.

"I may say the same thing about you as well," Snape stated. He was having fun, a concept that was alien to him. He did in fact want to ask her to dance but it seemed that Dumbledore read his mind and made the move for him.

"I feel like we have been dancing for forever," Hermione stated, her feet luckily were saved from dancing as Ginny had the best spells for wearing such contraptions no matter how high.

"We have been dancing for a little over two hours," he stated smirking at her shocked expression.

"I stayed a lot longer than I had planned."

"I hope this is okay for you."

"Oh, it very much is, I have had so much fun, thank you for your conversations," Hermione stated, blushing a bit as she looked down at her feet for the first time since they started dancing.

"I must admit that your conversation in relation to mine has been incredibly stimulating," Snape stated, looking around at other students making sure they didn't hear him. They were probably starting a scandal as they were dancing.

"It is nice to have a conversation with someone who actually can string more than two words together," Hermione stated. Snape gave her a pointed look of insult.

"Its not that sir, you can string a lot more than that along, hundreds in fact I did not mean to insult you," Hermione sputtered trying to apologize.

" I take no offense, yet another compliment," he stated, "I believe I will begin to get an ego if you do not stop."

Hermione blushed with his compliment of her giving him compliments. Before she could stop herself she yawned in exhaustion.

"It seems someone is in need of bed," Snape stated chuckling at her trying to hide her yawn.

"I have been up late finishing some of the last of my work, I should be done in the next week or so," Hermione stated, smiling trying to fight of the sleepiness that was trying to invade.

"I am finding that I am sufficiently tired, I have stayed more than what Dumbledore demanded of me and I will find it easy to be excused," he stated, "would you like to walk you to your heads dorms?"

"I will be fine sir, I think I would like a walk alone to relax it is not far and besides by the way Dumbledore is looking at you I would say that he wishes to speak to you."

All Snape could do was groan. Snape stepped back and bowed to her with her one hand still in his. Hermione was flattered as she put her other hand to her chest. So charming, she wished all men were gentlemen like him.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, make sure you get home safe and it will be my office tomorrow at 12, it's a Sunday but we could get started finishing the last of your potions," he stated smiling. Hermione blushed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you for the wonderful night sir, I will never forget it," Hermione stated before turning and heading out of the Great hall and to her dorm. Her head was in a fog as she took the walk thinking about him and that she was falling for his charms.

33333333

Snape immediately turned as soon as he saw her leave and walked to the Headmaster.

"Now what do you want to pester me with old man?"

33333333

Ginny watched as Hermione left, she looked so beautiful. She had been surprised when she had spent the entire ball with none other than Snape. They made a cute couple.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her brother watching Hermione and immediately followed her after a few seconds. Ginny felt her breathe hitch she didn't like this. Tearing herself from Harry's arms she had an instinct to talk to Snape. She didn't trust her brother especially when he was intoxicated.

"Sir," Ginny stated catching her breathes after running across the hall to him.

"Yes," he stated.

"Ron just left after Hermione, I would ask you to go check on them," Ginny stated.

"Why would I need to check after the love birds," Snape sneered his heart feeling hurt.

"Everyone knows Hermione hates him and he loves her, he's really drunk and I don't trust what he might try to do," Ginny spat at him in concern.

"Go my boy, I and the young Weasley shall follow," Dumbledore stated.

Suddenly Snape was sprinting after the two. Hoping nothing would happen to the beautiful woman he had been entranced with.

333333333

_**WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT – POSSIBLE RAPE SCENE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE SKIP**_

"Ron leave me alone," Hermione spat at him as she ripped her arm from his grasp yet again. He had grabbed her right by the hall near her dorm pulling her into it trying to kiss her. His hands were rough and she smelt the alcohol on him. Vomit threatened to come up at his attempt at her.

"Come on Hermione I know you have loved me for years, now I want to love you back and you refuse me," he more like stated. Hermione was disgusted with him.

"I don't like you like that Ron now unhand me before I hurt you," Hermione yelled at him. Before she knew it he had swung back and punched her across the face. Hermione fell back hitting the wall of the hallway. Stars were playing across her vision as she tried to clear her head.

She was not allowed much time to come to her senses before Ron was on top of her kissing her and pawing at her. Her breasts stung in pain as he grabbed them roughly tugging and pulling. No man had touched her like this and her whole body felt dirty.

"Get off me!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs trying to reach for her wand that was at her side. But Ron seemed to know what she was trying to do and pulled out his own wand and cast a binding spell on her as her arms were magically now pinned above her. She looked like a sacrifice; as he started to keep touch her. She felt helpless, she was the smartest witch of her age but yet she could still be overpowered.

"You will be mine and no one else's, you allow that dungeon bat to have his way with you and I deserve the same," Ron spat at her as he swung back and slapped her again. Hermione felt herself losing consciousness but yet attention. If she lost consciousness she would never be able to fight.

"I will never be yours you bastard," Hermione cried as she felt defenseless. She had let her guard down because he was her best friend and now she would receive a fate worse than death. Tears poured down her face as she sobbed and fought. Ron's clumps rough hands pushed her dress up grabbing her hips in a death grip. Yelling gout in pain, Ron was unfazed as if he was in a trance with one goal. All that separated them was her underwear and his pants. But before she knew it there was less than that and Ron pulled out his penis.

Hermione looked away screaming and trying to put up one last fight, it shouldn't be like this. She should be in love and getting married there should be a bed and flowers. Just as she felt Ron's hands near her sex by her panties he was suddenly gone. Looking in a fog filled haze she saw Snape ten feet away at the beginning of the hall way fury filling his eyes with his wand out.

"Severus," Hermione sobbed and screamed at the same time not realizing she had used his first name. Suddenly the binds were off and everything was a haze as she curled herself together and sobbed. Soon she felt strong arms around her as a cloak was thrown over her as she was being lifted. All she smelt was Pine as she curled herself into the chest of whoever was carrying her. Safe, was all her mind could tell her. Pine was safe.

Soon there was nothing except Pine and that's all she needed.

3333333

"Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he stopped his jog to run into the professor with the girl in his arms.

"I don't know the extent of the damage but I am taking her to the hospital wing, the boy is back there locking him up before I get to him."

Suddenly Snape was off running to the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey was already waiting at the doors the thankful portraits probably warming her.

"Bring the dear girl in and lay her down."

Snape went to the nearest bed and tried to lay her down only to have her grip him tighter.

"Please don't, pine please… safe," was all Hermione mumbled as she buried herself deeper into his chest.

"Oh dear," Pomphrey stated, she had heard about attempted rape and rape victims clinging to the first thing they felt safe, seeing it in real life brought tears to her eyes.

"I can't get her off," Snape stated as he tried to pry the girl's arms off his neck only to have her scream in fear.

"Just lay down with her, now, we need to see what type of damage has been done," she stated, with a bit of fussing soon Snape was laying with the girl beside him who helped to loosen her grip. Now looking down at her face her entire one eye was swollen shut and blood was flowing freely down her neck and as well as her cheek. All he wanted to do was go back to that hallway and cast the killing curse instead of a stunner and bind.

"Oh the poor dear," Pomphrey stated, as she set to work with salve on her face and diagnostic spells.

"Is she okay," Snape stated, with concerned eyes.

"She is still intact so he didn't get that far," Pomphrey stated breathing a sigh in relief, something like that could have ruined her life and being an innocent made it worse.

Snape was proud in the fact she was still a virgin such a strong resilient girl.

"I need your help for this, I need to cut off her dress, and I trust you are mature enough for this Severus?"

"Of course," he stated moving his hands but keeping Hermione cuddled into his chest he helped pull apart the dress after she cast a cutting spell. He could not even think about the perfection before him before seeing the identical hand shaped bruising on both of her hips. They were already turning purple. Hatred filled him again.

"Hermione," came a scream as the young Weasley rushed into the infirmary to see her friend.

"Oh god," she cried as she stood beside Pomphrey staring at her best friend. The bruises across her body only helped in her hate towards her brother.

"She is going to be fine, now Mr. Potter is coming down the hallway and I am sure that Hermione does not want him to see her in this state of undress," Dumbledore stated trying to act calm but all the time anger filling him. Ginny took a last look at Hermione and crying to walk out of the infirmary only to run into harry.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded anger in his eyes.

"She's hurt Harry we have to wait out here till they are done and she is dressed."

"Did he…?"

"I don't know," Ginny sobbed as she broke down in Potters arms, all harry could do was let his own tears flow forth as he comforted his own girlfriend. Harry prayed that Ron did not rape his friend or he would make him pay for the rest of his life.

"Severus, this is all I can give her, the pain is more important than the bruises and I don't want to give her anymore potions, she needs to sleep now and let her body recover," Pomphrey stated patting the Professor on the back.

"You will expel the boy Albus," Snape demanded as she let the girl cuddle closer to him as she gripped his shirt as if she would fly away.

"You are right that I will, his mother will be informed as soon as I leave, I ask that you stay with her Severus," Dumbledore stated," and don't even try to put up a hard front I know you wish to stay anyway, your secret is safe with me, you are all she knows at the moment and hopefully she wakes up soon."

"maybe it is better to sleep and be safe from her reality," Snape stated as he pushed back her hair, she was still beautiful even though tears had smudged her well placed make up and her hair was wild and not silky anymore like it had been during the ball.

Snape laid his head next to hers and closed his eyes hugging her closer. Wishing he could wipe away her memories of the night but it was no use as the bruises would still be there in the morning. A whimper came beside him as he looked at the girl as if in discomfort, hugging her tighter to him she sighed stilling again.

He was undeniably in strong like with the girl and he knew she would be his undoing.

66666666666666

Opinions? Was it too much? Not enough description?

Oh wow, so this chapter was written awhile ago but I decided to wait to put it up. I really do love this chapter and I hope I did okay on the attempted rape scene. I have a lull in work so I have been filling it with writing. Hope you all like this chapter. Also if you want to check I went back to the other chapters and added more to them. As the story goes on I will be adding extra details that help make the story flow more smoothly

Read,

Review,

Enjoy

Stephanie Jean Snape


	7. Chpt 7 The Aftermath

**Treacherous Love**

**Stephanie Jean Snape**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Aftermath**

All Snape heard was screaming as he shot out of bed. The look on Hermione's face as she pushed away from him and off the bed was of pure fright. Tears were pouring down her face as she tried to put space in-between them. Snape instantly got out of bed trying to reach for her to calm her down. Tears poured down her face as she fought against him.

"Please don't," she begged as if not seeing him.

"Hermione," Snape stated and suddenly realization dawned on her as she held out her arms as if a child. Snape willingly came to her and picked her up and laid her on the bed again.

"I was so scared," she mumbled as she hugged herself to him smelling pine.

"OH dear, Hermione," Pomphrey stated as she rushed to them. Casting a diagnostic spell Pomphrey sighed, relived that the girl had not done further damage to herself. The girl was thus cuddled into Snape's chest. They looked quite odd. Snape was still in his dress pants and button up black shirt from the night before, even his shoes still graced his feet. Hermione on the other hand was in a hospital gown that did not do up in the back.

"Hermione," Pomphrey stated, walking up to the side of the bed Hermione was on.

Hermione only slightly turned her head to allow an eye to peek out at her.

"I need to examine you so I need you to lie on your back please," Pomphrey stated, all Hermione did was look up at Snape as he nodded. Pomphrey quirked her eyebrow in amazement it was like she needed permission to do the right thing. Hermione hesitantly rolled onto her back not letting go of Snape as he adjusted himself partially above her.

He watched as Pomphrey lifted up her gown showing her simply white underwear and then the bruises.

"What is she doing," Hermione asked Snape as she stared up at him scared to look at herself.

"She is going to heal you, nothing to worry about," he whispered to her. Hermione just nodded closing her eyes.

She could feel the medi-witch touching her hips rubbing slave on them as suddenly the pain she felt there was gone. She knew she was exposed to Snape but she couldn't care at the moment it was better him than some other man. The certain man she was thinking who she never wanted near her was Ron. Tears started to form as she drifted off thinking about how he could try such a horrible thing. How could she have been so stupid not to realize his intent and who he really was underneath it all?

"Hermione I need you to go back to sleep okay, your body and mind have gone through a great ordeal so it needs to heal," she stated as the woman kindly rubbed her head. It was comforting but she wanted Severus to doing it and not her.

She nodded as she settled herself on her side into his chest again.

"Darling can you let go of Professor Snape?"

Hermione clutched him closer.

"I am not going anywhere," Snape stated as the girl looked up to him with those sad brown eyes. His heart felt like it was breaking with the amount of pain that was evident in them. Hermione slowly let go of him and he got up stretching himself. All the time her eyes followed him scared to blink in case he was gone.

"I will bring up food for you if you want," Pomphrey stated. Snape nodded.

"Can you bring her a dreamless sleep potion?" Snape asked. Pomphrey chuckled.

"You brewed it so of course."

Before Hermione knew it the lady was back and Snape was tipping the potion down her throat and then there was nothing. Sweet beautiful nothing.

33333333

"Explain to me now how this happened?" Minerva was screaming outside of the hospital wing. It was the morning after and there was no screaming like that Minerva has perfected.

"I don't know dear," Albus stated as he rubbed his brow," the boy attacked her but Severus was there in time."

"Thank god," Minerva breathed hugging her husband to her. She could not thank that evil man enough. She saw the effects of rape and attempted on girl when she had gone to school. Back then the Slytherins were the culprits and would take any girl that was walking alone in the hallways. They were never the same and most escaped the pain through death.

"Severus will be looking after her till she is better but I am afraid she is a very changed girl," Albus spoke into Minerva's hair.

"She is like the daughter we never had," Minerva whispered.

"Yes, she is and now she is under Severus's wing," Dumbledore stated.

"I trust him with her," Minerva smiled. She remembered Albus and hers relationship, she had just been about to graduate and he had been teaching there. It had been love and they had kept it secret for the rest of the year until she had graduate and then they were married.

"The boy will be coming to my office, he has been locked in the room of requirements all night to sober up and all his parents and his family are here."

"Everyone?"

"They are all hear to see Hermione but I am afraid they will be sadly turned away, the way she responded to Snape then desperately clung to him I am afraid to say that our little Hermione has had something broke in her," Albus sniffed, "I want you and Severus there when I talk to Molly and Arthur."

77777777

"I have called you here because of Ronald's actions towards Ms. Granger," Albus announced as he watched Molly and Arthur gasp in alarm, "the boys were informed by Mr. Potter of what had transpired but I had asked him to not tell you Arthur and Molly because you needed to hear it from Severus and I."

"What on earth did the boy do?" Molly gasped.

"He attempted to rape Ms. Granger last night," Albus stated keeping himself cold suppressing the anger he felt.

"What!" Molly exclaimed as she shoved her face into her husband's chest. Her boys stood angry trying to control themselves.

"That little bastard," stated Fred and George as they all turned red in anger. The boys would have their time with him. Hermione was like a little sister.

"What he has done is inexcusable and I am afraid that I have to expel him."

"But it must have been a misunderstanding or something; maybe the girl led him on then refused."

"There was no denying what I saw, do not be thick headed like your son," Severus snapped, "that girl is forever changed up there and won't let a single man near her, she just had her best friend try and rape her."

All Molly could do was shaking her head in shame.

"Where is he sir," Arthur asked.

"He has been locked in the room of requirements since last night to sober up and realize what he had done," Albus stated, "I can take you to him but I ask that your boys stay here I do realize that Hermione is part of the family and it all came as a shock to all of us."

"Who stopped him?" asked Charlie as he stepped forward.

"I did Mr. Weasley, if your sister had not of been suspicious of him leaving right after her I am afraid I would not have been there to stop it," Severus stated as he saw everyone look at him in thanks.

"Thank you very much sir, Hermione is like another little sister to us."

"Thank your sister, I am afraid it was partially because of me that she was attacked anyway," Severus stated, he might as well get out with it at this point.

"What do you mean?"

"Ms. Granger and I were dancing at the Ball last night talking about her apprenticeship and I am afraid that the young Mr. Weasley took it the wrong way," Severus admitted. Guilt filled him, he had watched the memory that the girl had and he felt regret. If he had just stayed away from her maybe things would have been better but he doubted that. His attraction to the girl was stronger than ever but now she was a closed up shell. Through his years he knew many girls who after rape or attempted rape were never able to form relationships again with men and ended up dying very much alone.

"What my boy did was not because of what was going on between the two of you, he did it because he is a self centered fool and he will be punished for it," Arthur stated. Severus nodded liking the backbone that Arthur suddenly had developed. He knew that his mother would cuddle him but with his father and all his brothers there he relished in the fact that he would get a good beating.

"I do not know if Ms. Granger wishes to press charges, she will be waking up soon so that means Severus back down to the Infirmary and see if she wishes to," Albus directed, Severus nodded and turned leaving.

"Now lets take you all down, boys please go and tour the school you will see your brother soon enough," Albus stated, the boys groaned in defeat. They all wished to beat his brother to a pulp; even Percy was angry and had arrived with all his brothers.

7777777777777777

"Get up!" screamed Arthur as he kicked his songs legs that were dangling off the bed in the room of requirements. As they had walked down the many hallways to see his son more and more anger filled him. With a start his son was peering up at him squinting from his hangover.

"Hey dad what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, I'm here to be embarrassed and ashamed of my son," Arthur stated, before the boy could argue his mother stopped him.

"How could you dare lay a hand on her, she was your best friend," molly screeched.

Realization dawned on Ron's face as it all came back, what he had done and who he had done it to. Shock filled him; it felt like a dream last night.

"I was drunk," was all he could say in shame.

"That is no excuse, you are coming home where you will be punished for the rest of your days," Arthur stated snorting in disgust.

"But I have classes."

"What you think after what you did you would be permitted to stay here," Molly stated, "It was bad enough the twins left but they dropped out but you, to get expelled for assaulting Hermione."

All Ron could do was bow his head in shame. If Hermione had just gone with him to the ball and been on his arm the entire night instead of Snape's everything would have gone smoothly.

77777777

Hermione woke to a haze as she fought to make herself conscious, everything felt like it was in a blur. Bring a hand to her eyes she tried to rub away her fog on reality.

"Good afternoon," came a voice she knew well. Turning her head she made out the dreamy looking Snape.

"Hello," she said trying to prop herself up. Snape moved forward to help her and she flinched back in fear.

"You don't have to be scared of me I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry I can't help it," she stated, she couldn't in fact. She saw men in a whole new light they were big and strong.

"It will take some time for you to get back to yourself," he stated, "you are given a weeks break from your duties."

"I don't want a break," Hermione stated, "I need to keep myself busy; I don't want time to think."

"If you so choose," Snape stated, "I have a delicate subject for you."

"I know what you came to ask me," Hermione whispered as she brought her knees up to her chest, "I don't want to press charges, but I do not want to see him, I do not want to run into him on the grounds."

"There is no chance of that since he was expelled," the look of horror on Hermione's face soon disappeared as it was not up to her, "I would tell you to reconsider your choice on not charging him."

"I can't do that to him at one point he was my best friend, his parents will be mad enough for everyone, oh how they must think of me," Hermione stated, they must hate her so much.

"They do not hate you, if anything they hate that insolent son of theirs, they are worried for you," Snape stated raising his voice to the girl; she took all the blame on herself for Ron attempting to rape her.

"What if I had hung out with him during the dance instead of you," Hermione asked herself.

"Then you would of led him on and he would of gotten the wrong idea," Snape stated to her. She looked up to him helpless of what to do, regretting every step she made.

"I had such a wonderful time, and he ruined it," Hermione pouted as she tucked her legs into her more closely.

"With time you will recover," Snape stated trying to show some type of pity to her and concern. All Hermione could do was nod in acceptance. All she could feel was his hands on her.

7777777

"Hermione we love you, you know that," Ginny stated as she tried to comfort her friend, reaching for her hand Hermione flinched back.

"I'm sorry, just don't touch me please," Hermione asked tears threatening to pour down her face. The nightmares were getting worse and worse, it had been three nights now since the incident and Snape had not returned telling her that he would see her in a week's time to start her work once again.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Harry stated, "I should have been there to protect you and I wasn't."

"Harry there is nothing you could have done, I have come to accept that, if you want to do something thank Snape," Hermione stated, smiling fondly.

"Snape?"

"He saved me from a fate worse than death, if he hadn't come to me so quick I am scared to imagine what would have actually happened, he spared me from that," Hermione whispered.

"We have class Hermione but I will be back up to bring you, your homework," Ginny stated as she left dragging Harry with her.

777777777

"That boy better be punished more than he is at the moment, for all we know he is at home eating bon bons sleeping in and being waited on hand and foot by his mother," Snape yelled at Albus in his rage.

Hermione was changed, she no longer searched for conversations only participated if he initiated. The spark she had in her eye was dwindling. The girl had powered through her remaining potions. When he had left her in his labs she was perched over her 500 page apprentice book making another potion. She had to finish that book in order to get her degree making every single potion possible.

"She did not wish to press charges and there is nothing we can do about it," Albus stated.

"The girl is nothing of what she use to be," he stated.

Hermione had lost about twenty pounds it seemed as her clothes hung on her. Her skin was incredibly pale and she constantly looked scared. The fire was gone that had once flowed through her.

"The girl needs time to recover," Dumbledore stated.

"Time, she has had five months and she is not recovered, do you know what she did all Christmas?"

"She stayed in bed cause I had my wards ban her from the lab so she didn't work herself to death, I had the house elves check in on her she would eat bath and go to bed," Severus stated, it was as if the girl had completely shut down.

"There is only two more months till they are done, she will be our valedictorian," Albus stated proudly.

"At the rate she is going now I doubt she will be here to make that speech," Severus stated, soon he was dismissed by Albus and went back down to his labs yet again.

3333333333

Only two more months was all Hermione could think about, two more months and she could be done with school and focus on her apprenticeship. She knew she was sick. It was as if every moment she was scared, what had happened to her shook her to her core. The affection that Harry usually gave her like a pat on the back was frightening simply because he was a boy.

She had decided that she did not wish to ever have sex; the idea almost brought tears to her eyes. She knew she was being foolish but something in her brain yelled danger to her.

It was May 2nd and it seemed to be droning on, she had barely slept and now she was trying to be sociable as she sat at her table finishing up homework and putting together new papers for her potions. Her food as usual was left untouched; it scared her for some reason. She did not want to be attractive to a man so if she was scrawny and disgusting they wouldn't come near her she hoped.

Her marks were as amazing as ever and she knew she was going to be Valedictorian and it filled her heart with happiness the only type of happiness she had felt in so long. Then her thoughts would travel to her parents and sadness would replace the happiness.

"I hear that Dumbledore has an announcement," Ginny stated.

"He always has announcements Gin," Harry stated.

"Well my dad sent me an owl last night that the news will be quite shocking, he says he has only gotten snippets but it's something that the Ministry is doing," Ginny stated, eyes trained on Dumbledore as he ate.

Hermione only shook her head, how could the Ministry have something that will be shocking, she felt like nothing could shock her again.

Suddenly Dumbledore was standing and everyone's eyes were trained to him.

"I have an announcement from the Minister and am very sad to have to deliver it to you."

99999999999999999999999999

**Hey Guys I have a question? I LOVE SNAPE, LIKE LOVE HIM. When I started writing I couldn't get Stephanie Snape but now it's free. SHOULD I CHANGE MY PEN NAME OR SHOULD I KEEP IT? What do you all think?**

Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. So no Beta as of yet so I hope you don't mind the grammar problems. I really like this story and any guess as to what is going to happen next?

Read, Review, & Enjoy

Stephanie Jean Snape


	8. Chpt 8 A Law to Change it All

**Treacherous Love**

**Stephanie Jean Snape**

**Chapter Eight**

**A Law to Change it All**

"The ministry had passed a new law," Dumbledore stated, clearing his throat he continued, "Effective immediately a Marriage Law has been implemented."

Gasps could be heard throughout the Great Hall. It was uproar of voices in protest, most thought of their older brothers and sisters out in the world.

"This will affect anyone who is of legal age which will include all of the seventh year and some of the sixth."

Uproar broke out as people started screaming in protest. All Hermione could do was sit at the table in sadness. Tonight she would kill herself. There was no other way out, she could not marry someone and be intimate with them. The feel of Ron's hands on her haunted her every night. She never allowed Snape to touch her because he would be her undoing. One touch and everything felt like it would fall apart.

"Your partners have already been decided by the minister and I have to call them off tonight under order of the Minister of Magic, I am sorry for what I have been ordered to do, we are seeking an appeal to this law as soon as possible."

Silence filled the room as everyone was quiet as they waited.

"You will have two weeks to get married, and have to produce an heir in two years."

"Harry Potter…. Ginny Weasley." Everyone seemed happy at the fact that if the Golden couple got put together they all would. However they didn't know that Dumbledore had a lot of push to keep them together.

Names were rambled off as people protested and yelled. Some were lucky and got paired with people they had a crush on. Some were not so lucky.

"Hermione Granger…," her name rang out as she looked up to Dumbledore. Sadness filled his eyes as the pause rang out across the hall.

"Severus Snape."

Dead silence filled the hall.

He had so wanted to talk to her; they had an early meeting before any student would have been out of bed. Dumbledore had begged him to help the girl. He knew that someone Voldermort was behind it all and that he would have to save the girl from Deatheaters.

Dumbledore knew how the girl made him felt, never had he felt more like a teenage boy again. His emotions were everywhere as he felt like a horny teenage muggle on what they call prom. They would have to consummate the marriage which scared Severus the most. He was sure she most likely preferred a much younger man but he could protect her with his life.

He saw the girls eyes dart from side to side in panic as suddenly still seated she tilted over backwards in a faint hitting her head on the floor with a crack. Instantly he was out of his seat and beside her even before her friends could get out of their seat to help their friend. Gossip instantly arose as he swooped her up into his arms and out of the Great Hall. Looking down at her she was deathly pale and her body was lighter than he remembered. However, she was still amazingly beautiful to him and she would always be so.

88888888888888888888

"Pour girl is scared to death," Pomphrey stated as she gave the girl another potion to gain some weight. Looking to her side Snape was diligent as he handed her potion after potion. The man looked scared. Pomphrey simply turned and smirked as she gave the girl another potion. She should have known something was different when he had brought her in that terrible night.

"She has lost 40 pounds the poor dear," Pomphrey stated with a wave of her wand.

"Stupid twit," Severus stated as he looked fondly down at the girl who looked barely away from death.

"Don't worry with the potions she will start gaining weight back till she is at a healthy weight again, but she will need supervision for awhile."

"Severus will do perfectly," Dumbledore stated, Severus sneered at the man. He would have to marry the girl yes but he wanted his space left alone at the moment.

"Your wedding day has been set for May 13th, which is a Friday, you will have eleven days," Minerva stated somberly. Her poor little Gryffindor. The worst year has seemed to torment the girl and with the new marriage it would be even worse on her.

"Thank you Minerva," Snape stated, "I would like it greatly if you could help her pick out a wedding gown as we will be having the wedding on the grounds."

"I would love to," Minerva stated, "I hope she can gain back that weight as soon as possible. She will make a beautiful bride."

"She will sleep for a couple days so it is best that everyone gets some sleep in a couple days she will have gained quite a bit of weight," Pomphrey stated, "that even means you Severus so get down to bed and get some sleep you look terrible."

Like a scolded child Severus left his future wife and went down to his rooms. Sleep did not come to him though, he spent the night sorting out his rooms, transfiguring his bed bigger to a King size and making his closet larger so it was big enough to walk into. He wanted everything to be as calm as possible when she moved down to his rooms. The less stress the better for her.

With classes tomorrow and a sick woman to visit he finally made himself fall asleep around two in the morning his dreams filled with Hermione as his wife on their wedding night.

8888888888888888

"Should she be asleep for this long?" Minerva asked as she had come for the sixth day in a row to visit the girl disappointed yet again that the girl was still asleep.

"With all that she has been through I expected as much, her body is repairing itself and she has already gained back twenty five pounds which means that everything is as it should be."

"Well the sooner she wakes up the better to find out she marries Severus in five days," Minerva stated through pursed lips. Soon she would be Hermione Snape, the thought sent chills up her back. She had taken time to read the law in great detail. After they were married they had eighteen hours to consummate and after what Hermione had been through where now the aftereffects was that if any man was around her she froze it was going to be torture.

888888888888888888

"I know what has to be done you old woman," Snape yelled at the Gryffindor head of house as the woman had come to him to tell him the girl was not awake yet, and asked him about the consummation night.

"I love this girl and if you hurt her beyond what she has already been hurt I will find you and you will regret living," Minerva stated anger filling her.

"You think you can make my life any worse than it already is, I get tortured weekly and have never been able to have a relationship just deatheater whores, now that girl up there…, I love that girl and now I have to rape her just for some law!"

Snape realized what he said and instantly went quiet. Did he really love her? His heart told him yes but his body was in lust while his brain argued against it.

"Then be slow with her, she is a logical girl," Minerva stated with a low voice, "the girl will be up in the next day or so, so I expect you up there with her when she wakes up."

With almost a Snape like twirl Minerva was gone from his private rooms and he fell against the sofa in defeat. Voldermort had already sent him an owl through Lucius and they all knew of the Law and were all incredibly pleased. There would be a large meeting weeks after his marriage. This was due to what he said "the honeymoon period," would be over. It made him sneer; the girl would be repulsed by him. If he had been born in her period things would have been different he was sure. They would have been a perfect match, so different from all of their peers they would of met somehow most likely in the library or Harry Potter torturing him. She would have been different from Lily she would have hexed Potter and come to his rescue and comforted him.

He was getting old; sleep was taking over as he started to dose on his couch the fire and Hermione the only things invading his sleep.

888888888888888888

His wand started to vibrate the morning of the ninth right before he was due to start teaching his potions class and before he knew it Dumbledore was there.

"Go," he stated, "I will deal with your class." Snape did not need to be told twice and soon he was racing through the halls to the infirmary.

He was by her side before she came to full consciousness. He was perched over her bed as her eyes started to focus, so brown and wonderful.

"Hermione?" Snape stated as the girl looked up at him in wonder and what he could see as passion. This was incredibly strange. Then it hit his nostrils, so finely tuned he picked up anything. She was aroused.

"Hi," she stated, and then realized they were both clothed, "Oh god I'm sorry." She was up with her back against the bed in an instant.

"It is fine it is a normal human reaction."

"It's just that... I thought well I guess I dreamed that it was over and we were already married," Hermione blushed as she tried to hide her head in the sheets but they would not come up to her face due to Snape now sitting on the side of her bed.

"We will talk about it soon, but for now you need to be taken care of Pomphrey and I will be waiting behind the curtain," Severus stated as kindly as he could as he got up and left. As soon as Pomphrey was behind the curtain he broke out in the largest smile he had. She had a sex dream about them and she had liked it. This meant progress.

So he waited pacing as Pomphrey was checking on the girl. Soon the curtain was pulled back and Hermione was walking towards him in her Muggle clothes. He gulped she looked so ravishing now that she had gained some weight back.

"You look incredibly beautiful," Snape stated as the girl came to stand in front of him.

"Thank you professor," she stated blushing. She felt calm around him, it was odd for whenever Harry was near or Neville one of her best friends she was scared and freezed but Snape, he was different. The heat inside of her wanted him to take her and ravish her but her brain was paranoid.

"Call me Severus please," he stated, "We shall go down to my rooms and we need to have a talk if you will accompany me?" Hermione smiled in reply and took his offering arm in hers and started the long walk to his rooms.

Students stared in amazement at the girl walking with Snape; many stopped their walking and just stared at her. The stares at her was making Hermione blush and she moved closer to him as if he could protect her from the stares.

"What do you think you are looking at? Back to your classes before I give you detention and take points off," he yelled in his threatening Snape tone and soon they were all scuttling along. He looked down at Hermione fondly as she seemed to finally start breathing in relief.

Soon Hermione was in his private rooms sitting on what seemed to be his new couch that she never remembered seeing before with Snape sitting beside her angled towards her.

"Hermione, this has been a bad year for you and the last thing I want to do is make it any worse," Severus stated as she looked down at her hands as if trying to hide in her hair.

"It does not need to be so rough on us," he went on clearing his throat because it was getting hard to talk about how he felt.

"I know Severus," Hermione stated, making blood rush through his front as his name rolled off her lips.

"Do you really know?"

"I do, it's just very hard," Hermione stated, "I feel comfortable around you, every other boy scares me but with you it's as if you will be no harm to me."

Now she was looking up to him with her brown eyes staring in wonder at him.

"I will never hurt you," he stated, "I have grown fond of you Ms. Granger."

"Why the last names again then?" Hermione questioned laughing at him.

"I am almost twice your age and I have had a hard exterior to everything for quite some time and it is hard to talk about certain feelings," he choked out.

"It is okay," Hermione stated, "in all honestly I am glad you are quite a bit older than me."

"Why is this?"

"I am a young girl, with a bright future the last thing I want is to be stuck to a bed to be rutted against constantly," Hermione stated blushing.

"Hermione, I will try to keep my passion in check but I am not that old that I do not want to be with my wife," he stated. Hermione looked up in shock.

"I did not mean it like that, its just…, I am not good at his at all," Hermione stated looking back down at her hands again in embarrassment.

"I will not make fun of you, speak what you like."

"Ever since I was little my mother did not care if I had sex with someone or not, but I have always wanted to wait till marriage and I do not know why," Hermione stated thinking back to her childhood, "I am happy I get to have that come true and I will only be with my husband for the rest of my life."

Happiness filled him to the brim.

"I am not an inexperienced man Hermione," he stated to her and she looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I prefer that, I will have no idea what to do and it scares me but you can teach me," Hermione stated blushing again.

"I am happy that you are open to our marriage," Severus stated breathing a sigh of relief.

"I do not expect you to be faithful, but I ask you not to bring diseases back to our bed," Hermione stated staring at her hands in shame; she knew that it would be hard for any man to stay faithful to someone who was incredibly friged and innocent. Her hands were taken from her lap. Looking up Snape held them to his mouth and kissed them making her heart rate increase rapidly.

"If you react like this to something so simply, Hermione I will never be an unfaithful man," he stated.

"But you have been with more experienced woman," Hermione stated wondering why he would chose to be faithful.

"For the first time in my life I feel true passion for someone and am not just a show to watch by Voldermort."

"A show," Hermione gulped.

"You are very innocent but I need you to understand my past, Voldermort liked certain things about my anatomy so he had me have intercourse with Deatheater woman in front of him so he could watch," Severus stated as he watched her processing what he was saying.

"What did he like about your anatomy so much?"

"Well," Severus stated coughing a bit uncomfortably, "I am not of average size in a certain area."

All of a sudden realization dawned upon Hermione's face as she dropped her head blushing. She felt so innocent she did not even think of that part of him. Soon it would be inside of her, if it was so big that Voldermort had him perform she did not know how she would be able to accommodate him.

As if knowing what she was thinking he grabbed her head and pulled it up to look at him.

"This is not a discussion for now about how big I am just trust me that I will make it feel good," he stated, lifting his thumb to rub across her lips as she parted them and wet them along with his thumb. He could smell her arousal as he kept rubbing.

"Please stop."

She begged him as he quickly dropped his hand and she moved a bit away from him breathing as if trying to control her reaction to him.

"We are to be married on Friday the thirteenth and we have eighteen hours to consummate," he stated, but she just nodded still trying to cool herself.

"I understand," Hermione stated she was not so scared of the consummation now as she was before, the passion he made her feel was giving her a high of endorphins.

"Dumbledore has moved all your things down to my rooms already," Snape stated as he watched her look at him in shock.

"But I liked my rooms," Hermione stated.

"You will have your own separate set of rooms for as long as you want that are adjoined to my bathroom," he stated as she calmed down a bit.

"What about my apprenticeship?"

"There are no laws against a master and apprentice being married there will just have to be a Ministry official here when I give you, your final tests."

Hermione calmed down, but then yawned. She had slept for a week and she was tired.

"I will take you to your rooms and you can rest and eat while I go and see Dumbledore," Severus stated as he got up and she took his offering hand and led her to his rooms.

His bed was huge and the sheets looked incredibly inviting, but soon he was leading her quickly through the bathroom and through another door.

"Dumbledore designed your rooms and all your things have been put away by the elves," Severus stated looking in disgust at the red.

"Thank you," Hermione stated as she walked farther into her rooms to the much smaller bed.

"I will be back soon," Snape stated, "your course work has been postponed and you will not need to catch up so just relax."

With that he left her there alone in her rooms. Hermione only got to look around a bit before Dobby was in front of her with food. Taking the tray from him fondly she ate on her bed her entertainment was the room that was hers. She would have to change the color because it was even annoying her greatly.

88888888888888888888

**Official name change from Stephanie Black to Stephanie Jean Snape. I use to love HG/SB but it is all really HG/SS for me. **

I went and saw the last Harry Potter movie and thought I would give up this chapter earlier than I planned just as a treat.

Another chapter, I hope everyone likes it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I am grateful for amazing people like you that review and tell me what you think about it. I still do not have a beta again; it seems my other beta has disappeared.

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.

Read,

Review

Enjoy

Stephanie Jean Snape


	9. Chpt 9 Holiday of Passion

**Treacherous Love**

**Stephanie Jean Snape**

**Chapter Nine**

**Holiday of Passion**

"How is she doing Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he sat across from him in his office.

"Amazingly well Albus, she is a very different girl," Snape stated.

"Well I give you this week off, don't worry about your students I gave them the homework they had from your lesson plan and will continue to do so this week. So you can have some time off with your fiancé," Dumbledore stated, Severus looked worried but believed it to be best.

This way he could get her comfortable with him before their wedding night.

"Thank you Albus," Severus stated.

"Now get down to your rooms and get a decent sleep and take some time in Diagon Alley with the girl."

That was all Severus needed to escape and head down to his rooms. He was free from classes for a week which meant he could give all his time to Hermione.

99999999999999999999999

Hermione woke to the sunlight coming through the magically windows. Slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stretched in her soft bed.

A throat was cleared and she looked to her side to see Snape sitting on the side of her bed.

"Morning," Hermione stated as she finished stretching and pulling the cover with her as she sat up against the headboard.

"Good morning," Severus stated, "I hope you slept well."

"I did, thank you."

"I have been given the entire week off from my classes to spend it with you," Snape stated trying to calm himself down.

"That will be wonderful," Hermione stated stretching herself again. Looking at Severus he was staring intently at her look flustered. Looking down she realized her shirt was riding up her stomach. Blushing she lowered her arms. Passion was in his eyes.

"You must stop this," Severus stated as he looked away from her, "It is very hard for a man to control himself when he has a very appetizing woman in a bed beside him."

"I like how you look at me," Hermione stated as she tucked her legs up to her in embarrassment. She didn't want to be flustered by the way he looked at her but her body was acting strangely. She yearned for his touch everywhere.

He watched as she tucked her bottom lip into her mouth it drove him wild. All he could think about was taking that lip from her and sucking on it himself.

"Severus," Hermione blushed as she looked at him from under her lashes.

"Yes," he asked watching as she rung her fingers.

"I do not want to go into our marriage blind," she stated, hoping he would get what she meant.

Snape looked at her thinking of her statement and then realization dawned on him. She did not want to be innocent completely to pleasure.

"Are you sure of this Hermione?"

Hermione could only nod, she was incredibly nervous.

"Tonight we will have supper and discuss this, but for now you need to get up," Snape stated he felt incredibly nervous as well.

"Alright," Hermione stated as she got out of the bed pulling her shirt down and standing there waiting for Severus to leave.

"Minerva will be here in about an hour to take you shopping for your gown," Severus stated as he took his leave closing her door behind him.

999999999999999999999

Hermione was having a blast with Minerva, the wedding dress was sent to the castle to her rooms while they had been eating and getting other things.

"Oh, Severus is going to have fun fighting with you," Minerva stated as they were going up and down the isles of Flourish and Blotts. Soon Hermione had a large stack of books in her arms as they finished and went to the check out counter.

"Let me get these for you," Minerva stated.

"I can get it, I have a job so I don't mind at all," Hermione stated, smiling at the older woman.

"Let it be a wedding present to you," Minerva stated as she quickly wrote down her account so it would be billed to there and handed it to the owner before Hermione could reach into her purse.

"Thank you very much, it is very thoughtful of you," Hermione stated as they left the store.

"I think I have one more place I need to take you," Minerva stated blushing slightly as they walked farther down Diagon Alley to a specialty store.

"I am not going in there," Hermione stated flustered.

"Do not be so innocent, it is for your wedding night and any other night," Minerva stated, giving the girl her best impression of a mother who should not be crossed. Hermione hung her head and walked into the store.

Before she knew it lace was around her and a blush bigger than any before was on her face as Minerva who she always thought as a very conservative woman was trying to convince her to get things. Minerva had a pile for her that was gigantic. Something caught her eye thought. Hermione walked towards it as Minerva was busy with the girl in the store.

It was beautiful; all she could think of was Severus's reaction to it if she wore it.

"That would look beautiful on you," Minerva stated as she had watched the girls reaction to it.

"I am fine," Hermione stated blushing and walking away from it, she felt like she should be ashamed of wanting Severus to have a reaction to it.

Minerva just chuckled, soon enough the girl would know passion and would not be so ashamed of her reactions. With a nod to the girl to box it up they were soon out of the store all the packages sent to the castle to the elves to be packed away.

"Thank you for today Hermione, it has been along time since I have been out of the castle to simply shop, I would love to spend more time with you but it is close to supper and we have been hopping for hours," Minerva stated, Hermione looked at her watch it was almost four and Severus wanted her back for six and she still needed to have a shower and get ready.

"Good luck tonight with Severus," Minerva told her and she hugged the girl and walked away fro her rooms.

999999999999999999

Hermione was in her rooms smoothing down her shirt her hands felt clammy. She was going to supper which would be her first real date ever. The date she had with Krum was a friend date to her but to him it was a bet to get in her pants. Trying her best to calm herself down she left her room and headed to his study.

Hermione stopped dead. Candles were floating everywhere around a table that was in the middle of his study. He had moved his furniture so that a two person table could sit. There he stood. He was wearing muggle clothes as he stood by the table looking intently at her. His hair looked extremely smooth he had taken a great effort for her.

"Hello Hermione," Snape stated trying to keep his voice from portraying what his body wanted.

His silky husky voice washed over her, giving her goose bumps and making her body heat quickly.

"Hi Severus," Hermione said shyly. Severus pulled out her chair and motioned her to sit. Hermione passed by him and sat; she could feel the heat of him washing off of him against her.

The dinner was quiet as they ate, Snape even serving her some wine stopping after two glasses though and replacing it with water. There was a side of him she never saw and it filled her with lust.

When they were done, Severus transfigured the table away and replaced it with the couch that he had. Hermione sat beside him as he looked at her. Hermione was so nervous now she could feel sweat beading on her forehead.

"Hermione I need you to tell me what you want?" Severus finally spoke up as they had been sitting there for the past ten minutes as she was frozen and unmoving.

"Why?" Hermione asked, "I thought you just go with it."

"It doesn't work like that Hermione, you have been assaulted so I do not want to step over any lines with you," Severus stated, the girl was so innocent.

"I don't know where to start, I want your hands on me everywhere," Hermione stated, suddenly clasping her hands to her mouth. The wine was making her mouth loose.

"Don't be ashamed of what you feel," Severus whispered to her pulling her face towards his.

Hermione could feel her breathe on her face as she came closer and closer. She was sure that he could feel her heart beating through her chest. Severus was above her as he leaned in closer to her on the couch. She could feel everything as the couch was against her back. His lips were only mere inches from her face and he paused looking down at her. Before she could protest his lips were against hers pressing with need. Hermione let go as she let her lips mould to his as his touch tore through her mouth making her moan.

It felt like they were there for hours as he assaulted her mouth with his own. His strong arms around her waist pressing her closer to him were driving her crazy. Suddenly his mouth was travelling down her neck as he suckled. Hermione could feel something building inside of her. As he found a spot right by her collar bone she let out a moan she did not know she could produce.

Severus looked down at her as she looked up in a haze of lust at him. Picking her up as if she weighed as much as a feather he charged into his room placing her on the bed.

Before she could breathe he was back on top of her pressing down on her. Suddenly Severus pressed his groin against her and a thrill of ecstasy filled her.

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped as she felt her body heating.

"Go with it, don't hold it in," Severus gasped at her as he pulled her legs open to accommodate his hips. He pressed himself against her and watched her reaction. Her eyes were closed as he continued to press himself against her. It even felt good for him. He could feel how wet she was through her tights and it was driving him wild. All he wanted to do was rip them down and fuck her till she went cross eyed.

Hermione could not believe what was happening to her, she felt like a wanton as her ex-professor was rubbing against her bringing out these feelings she never had before. Deep down it felt like a large bubble getting larger and larger as it was straining to explode. It was overwhelming.

"Severus," Hermione gasped feeling too much. It was as if he didn't hear her as he was still attacking her collar bone.

"Severus!" Hermione stated. He ripped his head from her and stared down at her in worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We need to stop," Hermione breathed, this was all so much so fast. She felt so bad a look of sadness filled his eyes.

"Why?"

"Cause this is too much," Hermione stated, she had never orgasmed and it was too much to take in that she was going to.

Those five words were all it took for Severus to be off of her in a second and sitting on the side of the bed besides her looking away from her. Hermione felt sad. Sitting up she sat behind him wrapping her arms around him to press her face into his back.

"Please don't be mad at me," Hermione asked, it felt like he was furious with her and it was bringing tears to her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you," Severus stated, "your so irresistible it is hard to resist myself and I got carried away." Severus turned around and looked at the beautiful girl in his bed.

"Its so much so soon, it just scared me a bit," Hermione stated blushing, "I am sorry if I made it seem like there was to be more but I had expected more as well I am just not ready."

Severus instantly brought her face up to his and planted a kiss on her red lips.

"Don't be sorry, I am an old man with a beautiful intelligent young woman I am the one that should be sorry." Hermione looked up at him in wonder.

"I am a young girl who is socially awkward who has never been touched by a man before you I am the one that is sorry that you have to teach me things," Hermione stated, "besides you are incredibly handsome and more intelligent than anyone I have ever known."

Severus smiled at her as he kissed her again; her lips were so smooth against his he felt his heart flutter. Hermione broke herself from him and looked at him.

"I really like you, I owe you so much," Hermione said as she stared into his eyes.

"You owe me nothing."

Before Hermione knew it she was cuddled into Severus's chest as they lay on his bed. She felt her body relax against his as he pulled her closer to him. Hermione sighed, she was happy.

9999999999999999999999

**WHILE HERMIONE AND SNAPE ARE RESTING**

"Minerva, I am glad that you had just a good time with the girl," Albus stated as they were now in their rooms having tea.

"Such a marvelous girl," Minerva mostly said to herself as she sipped her tea.

"It is too bad the magic that she has in her, it makes her a large target especially now that Voldermort knows of it," Dumbledore stated.

"How would he find out about this Albus," Minerva stated placing her tea down without breaking it.

"I do not know, but he has been told and he has known since before the law started."

"He won't try anything… will he," Minerva asked as she looked at her husband.

"Severus is supposed to be one of his favorites but he does not know about just how powerful Hermione is," Dumbledore stated as he continued to sip his tea.

"What is going to happen?"

"Hermione will be protected because without her Harry will fail, and now that the Golden Trio is now the Golden Duo I am afraid that Hermione's importance has heightened."

"What will the girl do this summer?"

"She will go to Grimmauld Place with Severus and they will be protected there," Albus stated.

"What about privacy, they are a new couple?"

"They will have a set of rooms but as is custom they will have to dine with everyone else in the order," Dumbledore stated.

"What of the boy?" Minerva sneered.

"There is not much we have done, if he was charged it would be disbanded from the Order but he has not, so he will be there but will not be able to come within ten feet of the girl and I doubt that Severus will leave her for that long," Dumbledore smirked as he refilled his wife's tea cup which was becoming cold.

Minerva quickly grabbed it and sipped it. She did not like this at all, she did not trust the boy but as long as Hermione was with Severus she would be protected.

999999999999999999

"Severus."

"Yes?"

"I am tired," Hermione stated and felt his arms loosen around her.

It felt like an eternity they had laid there. Hermione has been slipping on and off with the sound of his strong heart beat against her ear.

Hermione got up and walked to the large dresser that was against one wall and opened one of the drawers to see silk. Hermione touched inside to realize they were his boxers. A blush rose to her cheeks in embarrassment, did she want to venture further to find some of her own undergarments.

"All of your stuff is on the right," Severus smirked as he got up from the bed after watching her embarrassment. He stood beside her as he rummaged through his dresser, well his half of the dresser now and grabbed the silk boxers she had just been touching.

Hermione opened her drawer to find lacy protruding out; she quickly shut it in embarrassment as Snape stood besides her chuckling. Opening it again she reached down below to find a regular pair of underwear. Finally finding a pair of plain black knickers and grabbing a large shirt she went to the bathroom closing the door as soon as she could.

Severus waited for over ten minutes, it had taken him less than a minute to get changed and get into bed and wait for her. He knew what she was doing in there, she was nervous she had most likely never slept in a bed with a man. But before his train of thought could continue the door opened and Severus turned his head to watch as Hermione exited. The shirt dwarfed her as she walked to the bed.

Hermione was freezing in his rooms and it felt even colder as the large shirt welcomed drafts up her body. Severus pulled back the covers on her side and patted it; gulping Hermione walked forward shivering as her feet touched more and more cold ground. Settling herself down in the bed, Severus was still watching her as she snuggled into the large duvet.

Severus with a wave of his hand the lights were off and they body settled into the large bed.

Hermione just tried to look at him in the dark across the expanse of bed, she was freezing and her wand was most likely in his study.

"Severus?" Hermione called.

"Yes."

"I'm freezing," Hermione stated.

"You are a witch aren't you?"

"Yes, but I don't have my wand with me." She heard a snort and then a rustling of sheets and suddenly she felt his arms around her as her face was pressed into his chest. Hermione started but then calmed herself and she melted into his embrace. She could get use to this. Soon she was feeding of his heat and drifted into sleep by the sound of his heartbeat.

999999999999999

"Lucius," came the slithering voice. Quickly a blonde haired man was standing before his master, his head down waiting his command.

"Watch the girl, make sure that the two of them are getting along well use what you must but make sure she is in his favor and likewise."

"Yes, master."

"Now Lestrange!"

A large man about 6"6 came forward out of the follower's crowd. He bowed to his one knee with his head down.

"How about a show, since my old pet is now going to be married?" Voldermort demanded and watched in excitement as a deatheater woman was brought forth and his minion quickly undressed and pounced on the woman. It was not Severus but his tool would do.

99999999999999

Hope everyone likes this chapter; it is quite a bit more steamy than what I do. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. I officially changed my pen name to Stephanie Jean Snape. I am a huge HG/SS fan and want to thank everyone who has done alerts to keep up with the story. This is my favorite fan fiction of my own so far.

Not that the other ones are bad at all, but you should check them out if you like this story. I am slowly getting to my other stories but it is hard to work on other stories when I like this one so much and I would rather not screw up my other stories by swerving towards this plot.

Stephanie Jean Snape


	10. Chpt 10 Going for it All

**Treacherous Love**

**Stephanie Jean Snape**

**Chapter Ten**

**Going for it All**

It seemed the days blended together as they spent time together constantly. They had not been intimate again since that one night. Hermione was scared. Their wedding night was tomorrow night and tonight they wouldn't be together. Looking across to the man she was having breakfast with she wondered if he would be just as gentle as he promised.

Her study of him did not go unnoticed. He could feel her innocent eyes on him, studying him. This morning it took everything he had from assaulting her. She was as tempting as she lay beside him softly snoring grinding herself into him. When he extricated himself from her he immediately retreated to the bathroom to have the coldest shower of his life. He felt like a teenage boy now, all it took was her to look at him for him to go hard and want to pant after her like a lost puppy dog. No woman had control over him like this, now even Lily.

It had been over a month since the Dark Lord had called him to perform though which he was thankful he did not have to sleep with lose women that served him he felt like he was about to explode. It was rare his entire time as a Deatheater to go this long without sex, even a couple weeks was rare. He was lost in thought of how he treated those women. A virgin had never been presented to him. He never participated in the raping that many of the men enjoyed so much and the Dark Lord would not force him to do anything like that. So he kept to the woman that had so many partners that his violent nature with sex barely fazed them and only half could barely walk away after he was done. How could he be gentle with her when he never knew gentle sex before? The thought of asking someone would be painful and incredibly embarrassing.

Tomorrow night he would bed his new wife and she would be scared and tense. Controlling himself would be the hardest. Since he never had to use control when fucking women in front of the dark lord he had no self control when it came to being intimate with someone. The girl was so innocent and almost being raped did not help the matter. She was incredibly sexual under all the stress and worry that she carried with her. All it took was a few rubs and she was ready to orgasm. He wondered to ask her if she had ever orgasm before since most girls were exploring much more things by the time they were fourteen. It felt like he was in the 1700s when women came to the marriage bed pure and frightened often the night ending in tears and more blood than was necessary. In the morning the sheets would be examined and the more blood the prouder the husband.

Stupid marriage law had to make things so complicated for him. He would have showed his interest if it had not of suddenly popped up. He was sure she would have reciprocated. Now a month before she was to graduate he would have to bed her. The rumors that would fly after this weekend would ruin her and then to have to do a speech in front of all the parents and students. Even as the cold water flowed over his body he could barely care. The less cold shower he had to take the better. If she was willing it could even mean that she would be passionate towards him.

Now as he thought back to his cold shower that morning he tried to keep his eyes from making contact with her as he ate his toast. But as soon as her eyes gave up and then returned to her book and tea his eyes were on her instantly.

She was no amazing beauty, she was normal. She was not skinny but had meat on her. Her legs were powerful with muscle instead of thin with bone. Her face was not perfect as freckles dotted her nose and cheeks slightly. Her eyes were intent on her book as her chocolate brown eyes shifted side to side. He could feel his arousal coming back and went back to his breakfast. He hoped she would enjoy their intimacy because he was not to sure on how well he would be able to control himself when the intimacy finally came. He would become obsessed. She was like a fine wine as soon as you took a sip you wanted to get lost in the bottle.

"Severus?" Hermione stated as he brought his eyes up to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to Diagon Alley today?" she asked hopeful he would say yes.

"Sure," he stated sipping his hot tea.

"Like before lunch?" she asked hesitantly

"We can leave in an hour or so if you choose," he stated and smirked as she smiled. Knowing her she wanted to get some more books.

1010101010101010101010101010

Hermione knew their wedding was tomorrow and it scared her. She wished she could open up and let him introduce her to the world of lust but something inside of her held her back. She watched him shrug on his coat as they were in his study ready to travel by floo. His shoulders were broad and his hair was soft as it waved with his movements. She was completely smitten with him and her heart gave an extra beat as he looked over to her watching him. Quickly diverting her eyes she waited for him to walk to the floo.

Severus offered his arm and Hermione gladly took it. She felt the muscle ripple down his arm as she held it tight to her side as they walked into the fire.

Severus felt pride fill his chest as he escorted his soon to be wife through Diagon Alley as peoples heads turned to stare. Men's eyes racked up and down her frame and he smirked knowing she was his and only his. Hermione of course was oblivious to the attention she was being given. Instead her attention was on Flourish and Blotts which made him chuckle, he was beginning to know her so well.

Holding open the door Hermione blushed up to him before quickly entering and heading to a bookshelf before he could event get into the bookstore. Making his way over to the potions section he might as well start looking for books himself. Before he could even take down the first book to read Hermione was beside him looking as if she had an itch. Her eager face looked up to him.

"I'm ready to go," she stated, he looked down to her arms to see a book carefully wrapped up in her arms.

"I think that was the quickest you have ever been done in a bookstore," Severus chuckled, "What did you get?"

"Just a book," Hermione stated as she tucked it closer to herself.

Severus couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at her secrecy. He would see the book when they got home.

"I am not finished so you will have to wait," Severus stated turning away from her to the book he was about to pull down. From the corner of his eye he could see her shift from one foot to the other as if she were on burning coals. He wondered what was so important that they had to leave immediately. He smirked as he slowly thumbed through the potions book. It was one he did not already have, he knew he was going to buy it but he dragged it on as much as possible just to see Hermione's anxiety levels rise.

Finally when they were out of the store Hermione made a bee line for the floos as fast as he could all the while Severus chuckling. Severus smirked as he watched her legs trying to carry her as quick as possible as to not give away anything. Whatever the girl's book was she did not want him to know about no matter what?

10101010101010101010101010

Once through the floo Severus could hear Hermione in their room rustling things around. He could tell she was hiding the book so he couldn't find it. The girl though she was the smartest person besides himself that he knew sometimes she was incredibly foolish.

Hermione presented herself her cheeks slightly flushed. Severus smirked and went to sit at the table that was still set up in the study and sat waiting for the house elves to bring lunch.

"I am guessing you got what you need from the bookstore?" Severus asked he watched as Hermione blushed and nodded.

Hermione knew something was up, he must know that the book was something personal. It was hidden well in their bedroom in a place where he never went but nevertheless she was nervous of what he would think of her if he found it. Tonight when he was marking papers she would collect it from its hiding place and read it away from his prying eyes. For now though her stomach was empty and protesting. They had spent over an hour in the bookstore and she knew Severus took extra long on purpose so to make her more nervous. She knew him better than that, he was a quick guy he knew what he wanted and took it. There was no second guessing or long term decision making for him.

Their meal was silent and all Hermione could hope for was that he soon went to his office and started marking. She could barely taste what she was eating and she forced herself to chew to pass the time. Soon Severus was finished and his plate disappeared.

"I'm going to have a shower then mark papers," Severus stated as he got up and left through the bedroom door. Hermione let her breathe go that she had not realized she had been holding and felt her body relax. Hermione played around with her food for a bit before she got up and went through the bedroom door. Throwing herself on the bed she hugged her pillow to her.

As she lay there for what seemed like an hour the shower was still not running. Realization hit her and she sat up in horror. He couldn't know where she had put it; she even put wards around it to deter someone from finding it. Getting up she could feel her heart beat in her throat as she walked towards the bathroom door. There was no sound of water and as she stood against the door. Her body battled with her to open or not open the door and take the ridicule.

He stood there in nothing but his trousers as her book was on the vanity and his head was bent reading it. Hermione stood there preoccupied by his body. Hermione had seen it only once and only for a bit and it had not helped that it had been almost completely dark. Now in the bright bathroom his body was amazing. For being half a decade from forty he looked like he could be no older than 30. He was not some beach body guy but his chest was well defined and a small shadow of abs could just be seen. A flash of heat rushed up against her as she felt her breathe hitch. The passion she had felt the first night with Severus was back in full force.

"Starring is very rude Hermione," Severus stated smirking.

"I want my book back," Hermione demanded finally finding her voice. All she got was a smirk from him as he kept reading.

"Who would have thought that Hermione Granger would have a book like this," Severus stated, as he looked up from the book to his soon to be wife.

"Its mine and you have no business touching or let alone reading it," Hermione stated, she felt ashamed but offended at the same time.

Severus picked up the book and with it in his hand walked to his wife so his chest was almost flush to her and looked down at her. Her head instantly shot down to stare at his chest and he could see the tale tell blush that he loved so much.

"Hermione, if you had questions all you had to do was ask," Severus stated as he pulled her chin up to look at him. Her eyes were watered and she avoided his eyes.

"I didn't know how," Hermione stated as she felt more shame build up inside of her.

"I am sorry I should have sat down and explained things a bit better," Severus stated as he hugged the girl to him, the feel of her breath on his chest made his blood rush. He pushed away his passion for her.

"Let's sit down and talk for a bit," Severus stated and Hermione broke contact and swung away and was soon sitting on the bed waiting for him. Her hands were in her lap and he could feel her body tighten as he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you but we are getting married tomorrow and I didn't know what else to do," Hermione stated. She was filled with apprehension and anxiety. Tomorrow she would have sex for the first time and it frightened her beyond belief. She had hoped so much that they would have a couple days of fooling around to prepare her but it seemed time moved too fast for them. Before she knew it they had done nothing and it was the day before their wedding.

"If you ever have any questions you can always come to me and I will answer them for you," Severus stated, he almost chuckled if things were not so serious. Never had he met such a sexually repressed girl. Hermione finally looked up at him and smiled. Severus felt himself getting aroused as she smiled at him. As of recently he couldn't control his libido which was usually easily contained. This woman, this goddess made his penis yearns for freedom into her. Even at odd moments he thought of his soon to be wife, in class, in staff meetings and even at order meetings.

"Its just I have so many questions and I didn't want to push you," she stated watching his expressions.

"Hermione you are going to be my wife and I want my wife happy," Severus stated, "and I also want my wife to have passion for me."

"I do," Hermione blurted out suddenly blushing.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Severus laughed as he moved his body so he was facing her.

"Its just I don't know what to do, you are older and much more experienced," Hermione stated.

"That may be but I have never been with someone I actually care for or someone as innocent as you."

"I am sorry."

"That is nothing to be sorry about, I am just sorry that I did not think of you."

Hermione was happy that he was no angry or disappointed in her. It was relieving that she had nothing to be ashamed of. Looking up at him she could feel his passion in his eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she launched herself at him.

Before Severus could say anything the girl was on top of him on the bed and her tongue was in his mouth. He was taken back momentarily and soon his arms were around her as he relished in her warmth.

Hermione felt as if something had taken hold of her as she ground herself against her soon to be husband. He said she should not be ashamed and so she acted on how she felt. If she was doing something wrong he would say something she was sure of it. The feel of his roughened tongue against her own was enthralling. Her heart felt like it would soon beat out of her chest. Severus grabbed her waist and pressed their pelvis's together harder making her gasp. Hermione relished in his size and for a moment she was not scared of the consummation that would occur her body was on fire and an irrational need for him to ravish her with the battering ram inside of his pants took over her. Severus's hand slide up her side pulling her closer making Hermione gasp just as there was a loud knock on the door.

Hermione could hear the growl in his chest and giggled while still holding her blush.

"This better be important," Severus stated as he gently settled Hermione on the bed before walking out of his bedroom to his door. Soon he was back looking if anything annoyed.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked.

"It would seem that you are to have your bachelorette party tonight so there are some ladies here to take you out," Snape stated, Hermione could hear the anger in his voice as he was holding back as best he could.

"Oh, okay," Hermione stated as she got up and smoothed down her shirt and jeans. Settling herself she exited the bedroom all the while blushing with the stare of her soon to be husband running up and down her.

Opening the door she was bombarded with smiles and screams of surprise. There stood McGonagall, Pomphrey, Luna, Ginny, Tonks, Parvati, Patil, Lavender, and Harry. She couldn't help but smile at all of them.

"Hope you're ready for a fun night in Hogsmeade," Ginny stated.

"I guess so, I didn't think I was going to have a bachelorette party," Hermione stated.

"Every girl needs a bachelorette party," Minerva stated chuckling.

"Alright just let me say goodbye to Severus and I will be right back," Hermione stated as the girls all giggled at her use of his first name. Hermione quickly turned making sure the door was closed enough so the girls wouldn't see and gave Severus a chaste kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow my wife," Severus stated, Hermione wished she wasn't going with the girls but going to lay in bed with him.

"I won't see you till tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"You will sleep in the room of requirements so you can get ready for tomorrow while I will stay here with my groomsmen," Severus stated, he bent down and kissed her one more time long enough to feel her respond and then he ended it.

"Alright see you tomorrow Severus," Hermione stated as she blushed and quickly headed out of the door to her last night as a single woman.

I have no idea where my Beta is so you are going to have to put up with the unedited story because my grammar sucks. People have been asking for this update for so long and I'm so sorry for taking so long with it. I just finished my college school year and I was busy studying quite a bit but I'm back. In between working like crazy this summer I will be trying to be a loyal writer for you all and update as much as possible.

Stephanie Jean Snape


End file.
